


StarFire

by Sonye_San



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Double Dating, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Dance, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdom of Mewni, Kings & Queens, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[TomStar/StarTom Week 2017]https://startom-week.tumblr.comTom y Star, Star y Tom; La princesa rebelde y el principe del inframundo. Tan diferentes pero iguales, su relación al principio no terminó como debía, pero gracias a aquel Baile una chispa renació entre ellos: Como dicen por ahí, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.SVTFOE Pertenece a Daron Nefcy©
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly & Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 3





	1. Día 1: Silver Bell Ball [18/12/2017]

**TomStar/StarTom Week 2017:**

**By: S**onye-San

** Day 1:Silver Bell Ball **

Day 2: King & Queen

Day 3:Angst

Day 4:StarTom Kids

Day 5:- Double Date

Day 6: Wedding

Day 7:Winters night

* * *

** . **

El Baile de la campana de plata por fin había terminado, y para su sorpresa fue mejor de lo que pensó, bailar de nuevo con Star fue más que mágico, incluso se armó de valor para invitarla a tomar una malteada de Maíz. Mentiría si dijera que no la amaba como el primer día, pero entendía que no podía obligarla a amarlo, solo desearle la felicidad con la persona que ella llegaría a amar. Sin embargo, al menos podían ser amigos y mantener el contacto, poco pero suficiente para él.

La melodía no dejaba de tintinear en su cabeza, intensa y constante, recordando el baile con ella una y otra vez con las mejillas algos sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Suspiró y colocó su codo izquierdo sobre sus dos ojos, cerrando también el tercero. Se encontraba acostado en su cama, solo en su habitación.

Ya había pasado horas desde el evento pero no podía dormir por más que lo intentara.

Una parte de él añoraba una segunda oportunidad para hacerla feliz, para emendar esos errores provocados por sus problemas de ira, pero entendía y sabía muy bien que eso jamás pasaría y tenía que aceptarlo de una vez por todas.

_Era preferible una verdad dolorosa que una ilusión momentánea._

Hablando de sus problemas de ira, intentó poder superarlo con ayuda terapéutica de la tierra en recomendación de su padre, pero su naturaleza demoniaca era más fuerte que eso. Intentó cambiar por volver con ella y no tuvo los resultados que pensó en un principio.

Al final, si iba a cambiar lo haría por el mismo, debía de pensar en otra opción para controlar ese problema.

Pero hoy no era ese día, su mente seguía dándole vueltas al grandioso baile con Star. Apartó su codo de su cara y vio su palma abierta, recordando el calor y el cosquilleo que sintió cuando tomó la mano de la rubia, un calor que extrañaba tanto y que pensó que no volvería a sentir dada su rota relación en el pasado.

Se preguntó por un segundo lo que ella había pensado del baile, aunque su sonrisa y posterior risa cómplice en conjunto, le daba la sensación que también lo disfrutó casi tanto como él.

Negó rápidamente, no podía hacerse ideas equivocadas, solo eran amigos a duras penas, nada más. Aunque sea su amistad mantendría sin arruinarlo. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Volvió a suspirar dejando caer su mano de lado, para arroparse con sus finas sabanas de un olor a quemado como era habitual, ya que estas eran aprueba de fuego como casi todo en su habitación. Cerró los ojos esta vez para dormir en paz, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo como para seguir pensando en ese amor que le tenía a Star sin futuro aparente...

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _

No lo podía creer, en serio que no podía hacerlo.

Star apenas podía dormirse aquella noche donde había terminado el Baile de la campana de plata, y que al final tuvo el mejor baile de su vida con nada más y nada menos que su ex novio.

¿Por qué aceptó la invitación? Claro, eran amigos podían salir juntos ¿verdad? No era que la chispa había sido encendida de nuevo ¿cierta?

Ridículo.

Pensó dando un fuerte suspiro, pero esa mirada final que le dio fue algo inconsciente pero inevitable. Había algo que se había movido en su corazón y tenía mucho miedo de pensar en lo que no quería aceptar.

Actualmente tenía muchas cosas pendientes en su cabeza, una de ellas era e problema de Glossaryck, como solucionar la enemistad de Monstruos y Mewmanos, por último superar ese bobo _Crush _que tenía con su mejor amigo de la Tierra.

Lo entendía, Marco jamás sentiría algo así por ella, además que tampoco quería arruinar su amistad, su tonta confesión fue un acto de estupidez producto de las emociones del momento, no pensó en el daño que le haría a él y Jackie, se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Pero con Tom de alguna forma todo era diferente...

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no debía de pensar así, con lo bien que se había portado Tom con ella no debiera de siquiera pensar en utilizarlo para superar su_ Crush_ con Marco, él no se lo merecía.

No creyó que estuviera tan confundida en estos momentos respecto a sus sentimientos. ¿Cuál era el correcto? ¿Cuál debía de seguir evolucionando? ¿Cuál realmente era el verdadero amor?

¿Tom o Marco?

¿Marco o Tom?

¿Tom?

¿Marco?

¿Marco?

¿Tom...?

Al final concluyó que tenía debilidad por los bailes de salón...

Ambos bailes le parecieron mágicos a su manera, pero ¿Cuál de los dos significó más para ella? ¿La Luna Roja o el Baile de campana de plata?

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, todo ese lio con Marco fue después de ese baile, desde entonces algo dentro de ella cambio forzosamente, según investigó en algún momento en su estadía de la tierra, el baile uniría a dos almas destinadas por toda la eternidad, el plan de Tom era forzarla a unirse con él, pero no le salió como esperó y terminó por bailar con un desconocido que la cautivó por completo resultando ser Marco para su sorpresa.

Desde que conoció a Tom, terminaba de bailar con él de primero, de hecho fue la razón principal por la que terminaron por salir juntos, debía de aceptar que algunos momentos si fueron buenos cuando éste no se enojaba por cualquier nimiedad o por celos injustificados. Talvez fue un egoísta en terminar con él cuando desde el principio sabía que era un demonio y estos por naturaleza están relacionados con la ira. Pero simplemente se cansó de su actitud, al mismo tiempo, cuando lo invitó al baile no creyó que éste podía estar todo ese tiempo sin enojarse, le pareció un lindo detalle que intentara cambiar por ella, pero tampoco debía de forzar su naturaleza demoniaca de esa manera.

Sin duda, de todos los bailes, este último fue el más especial de todos.

Ahí su corazón latió fuertemente en pensar en ello con mas profundidad, sintió sus mejillas arderle con fuerza.

Al final decidió dejarse llevar por la corriente, si realmente Tom era el indicado para ella y era más fuerte que la maldición del Luna roja, lo aceptaría gustosa.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, pudo por fin cerrar sus ojos y caer dormida de una vez por todas, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

_Después de todo, el amor verdadero es más fuerte que cualquier maldición impuesta._

** _ . _ **

** _ . _ **


	2. Día 2: Rey & Reina [19/12/2017]

**TomStar/StarTom Week 2017:**

**By: S**onye-San

Day 1:Silver Bell Ball

** Day 2: King & Queen **

Day 3:Angst

Day 4:StarTom Kids

Day 5:- Double Date

Day 6: Wedding

.Day 7:Winters night

* * *

** . **

Star no aguantaba más la presión que sentía desde hace semanas, desde maquillajes, protocolos, discursos, vestidos, zapatos y más cosas incomodas de usar, todo para preparar el día en el cual se convertiría al fin en la reina de Mewni puesto que la atormentaba cumplir desde que era niña. El castillo desde hace más de una semana agotadora se encontraba en los preparativos, su madre inconscientemente la presionaba diciéndole que se sentía muy orgullosa de ella por asumir el papel con orgullo, ya que anteriormente conocía los sentimientos de su hija respecto a reinar y se alegraba de que aceptara su responsabilidad gustosa. La joven tenía miedo a decepcionarla, ya que sentía que aún era muy pronto para reinar, sin embargo, le daba miedo decirle eso a su madre y su padre quienes la miraban con ojos llorosos y animados, como ella atendía los preparativos como toda una futura reina.

Era agotador, demasiado agotador, por suerte su esposo Tom la ayudaba y apoyaba en todo lo que estaba a su disposición. Sentía que abusaba de él, ya que no estaba segura si el joven estaba dispuesto a tomar dicha responsabilidad con ella, unir dos reinos no era cosa fácil y más cuando uno de ellos tendría que abandonar su hogar e irse a vivir a otro, Tom había tomado la decisión de mudarse con ella en Mewni y gobernar el Inframundo desde ahí, le pareció un acto de amor y bondad de su parte, pero realmente pensaba que no era justo para el demonio.

Había durado varias noches sin poder dormir bien, estresada y miedosa de tan solo cometer un solo error en la coronación, de manchar el apellido Butterfly-Lucitor por un miserable error de su parte. ¿Realmente estaba lista para tomar tal responsabilidad?

Su estómago le dolía por los nervios, incluso llegó a vomitar un par de veces algunas comidas pero que logró disimular con su magia a la perfección, al día siguiente sería el gran día, y tan solo imaginarse la ceremonia le revolvía el estómago una y otra vez.

Tal y como imaginó, apenas pudo dormir aquella noche. Incluso Tom la había rodeado cómodamente con sus acogedores brazos para tranquilizarla, estaba segura que si no fuera por él, no hubiera podido disfrutar las pocas horas de sueño.

El gran evento sería en al anochecer, donde las lunas del reino brillaban con fuerza apoyando el día marcado como uno de los más importantes del reino. Aquella mañana era un caos para ella, los sirvientes terminaban los preparativos, sus amigos de la Tierra y de otras dimensiones vendrían en la tarde, sus familiares llegaban más temprano de la cuenta, el lado Johansen por su parte se encontraban más animados de la cuenta, de hecho por ese lado se podía decir que se encontraba más tranquila, ellos siempre fueron personas comprensivas casi todo el tiempo, pero por el lado Butterfly era totalmente diferente, miradas inquisidoras y desaprobatorias la examinaba de arriba abajo. Desde el principio la mayoría se había negado a su relación con Tom y que al mismo tiempo éste fuera su rey, además que de parte de ellos la vieron como una deshonra desde que tenía memoria. Quería demostrarle que no era así, por eso se terminaba de presionar más de lo necesario, necesitaba tomar algo de aire fresco o explotaría en cualquier momento.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

— ¡¿Dónde está la princesa Star?! —Gritó alterado Manfred, a los demás sirvientes que pasaban por ahí.

Rápidamente el castillo se volvió un caos, faltaban menos de dos horas para el anochecer y por ende la coronación real. Los amigos de la princesa ya habían llegado para felicitarla desde antes, se les hacía raro no encontrarla por ningún lado por lo que le preguntaron a Manfred, no creyeron de desatarían todo un caos en el proceso.

Algunos Butterfly se sentían a gusto con la noticia, si ella llegase a faltar, automáticamente perdería el derecho al trono y otro más cercano sería el siguiente heredero, así podrían volver a las cosas como antes sin que esa princesa arruinara todo con su acuerdo de paz con los monstruos.

Marco y Jackie se fueron a buscarla alrededor del castillo y el reino, con ayuda de sus tijeras dimensionales, Janna aprovechó y se fue a buscarla al inframundo con un permiso especial de Tom. Kelly-con Tad en su cabeza- y Pony Head se fueron a buscarla en otras dimensiones como el Rebo Nubes, por último pero no menos importante, Starfan13 fue a buscarla en la vieja habitación donde dormía la joven.

Moon y River se encontraban preocupados de que no aguantara la presión y decidiera abandonar todo a ultimo minuto, pero tenían fe que su pequeña vendría al final y que solo necesitaba procesarlo todo en silencio y sin bullicio de por medio.

Al menos querían creer en eso.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó a aquel jardín prohibido por pertenecer a la conocida reina de la oscuridad. Sabía que nadie la encontraría ahí, después de todo, estaba oculto desde que vencieron a Eclipsa. Se encontraba sentada en aquel pequeño banco adornado por hileras de ramas verdosas por el abandono del lugar, presenciando las flores muertas a su alrededor. Soltó algunas lágrimas de sus ojos azulados, sintiéndose tan mal consigo misma por no poder dejar de sentirse tan patética y cobarde.

—Alguien será mejor reina que yo...—Susurró en un llanto ahogado, con las mejillas rojas y ojos llorosos, el maquillaje estaba hecho un desastre y ni hablar de su vestido pomposo que tanto le costó elegir de los cientos que su madre le había obligado probar. Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus manos enguantas temblorosas.

Por más que pensaba no podía encontrar fuerzas suficientes para aparecerse en esa coronación. Fue una ilusa en creer que podía manejar todo al final, creyó que ella podía con algo tan banal como eso.

— ¿Star? —Sintió una reconfortante y familiar mano tocar su hombro desnudo. Alzó la mirada húmeda para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que su esposo.

— ¿T-Tom, Q-Qué haces aquí? —Inquirió sorprendida, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

—Todo el mundo en el castillo te está buscando—Comentó él, sin apartar la mano de su hombro—. Están preocupados por ti, recordé que alguna vez me contaste de este lugar, y tuve una corazonada.

—Lo siento...—Se disculpó con mirada baja.

Tom se agachó y la obligó a mirarlo a sus tres ojos, quitando su mano de su hombro y colocándola en su mano enguantada para seguir reconfortándola.

— ¿Quieres hablar del tema? —Preguntó con un tono suave y comprensivo.

Star lo pensó por algunos segundos, realmente Tom le preguntaba todos los días su estado y ella le mentía con que estaba bien, no dejaba de insistirle y ella no quería preocuparlo.

—Y-Yo....—Tartamudeó indecisa, pensando nuevamente si estaba lista para decirle lo que tanto le aquejaba, Tom apretó su agarre, para hacerla entender que podía confiar en él, Star sonrió ligeramente por ese lindo detalle de confianza. Inhaló y expiró con más seguridad en decirle al fin—. No creo que yo esté lista para ser reina...—Confesó.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—E-Es que... —Apretó sus puños en el vestido, arrugándolo en el proceso—. Sé que mi madre tuvo que ser reina a los 14 dada las circunstancias, así que no puedo quejarme de que estoy demasiado joven tomando en cuenta mis 19 años...

—Continua—Se paró y se sentó a su lado, rodeándola cariñosamente con su brazo.

—Además...Tengo miedo a arruinarlo todo...—Musitó cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos—. Siempre he sido una persona rebelde e indomable, de hecho mi familia materna nunca me aceptó por eso. Me he es difícil seguir las reglas y...—Dejó de hablar al sentir como Tom le cubría la boca.

—Shh... Respira—Propuso, ya que notó que se estaba hiperventilando, ella se calmó un poco y lo miró a sus tres ojos.

—Y luego está el tema de nuestros reinos...—Continuó un poco más calmada—. No me perece justo que abandones tu reino para vivir conmigo...

—Star, ya hablamos de esto antes de nuestro matrimonio—comentó calmado, sonriéndole con dulzura—. Acepté venir contigo porque lo consideré más correcto.

— ¿Más correcto? —Inquirió intrigada.

—Es decir—Carraspeó un poco—. Las políticas de mi reino son algo diferentes al tuyo, a pesar de que al casarnos se han unido mediante un tratado, mis padres me aconsejaron que era más recomendable yo reinar en Mewni ya que es el reino central que unió lo demás.

— ¡P-Pero...! —Replicó.

—Nada de peros, fue mi decisión quedarme contigo y apoyarte, ellos entendieron y me apoyaron por igual. No me siento incomodo ni arrepentido de mi decisión si es lo que te molesta.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Star meditaba las palabras de Tom, al menos un peso de encima había abandonado sus hombros.

—Star, no existe nadie más acto y perfecto para reinar Mewni—Inició, ella lo miró en silencio—. Fuiste la princesa que unió a los Monstruos y Mewmanos, tuviste un papel importante en la lucha contra Eclipsa y su Hija Meteora, tuviste cientos de aventuras peligrosas, eres la Butterfly con más poder mágico hasta ahora ¿Y te preocupa una simple coronación de etiqueta?

—Viéndolo de ese modo...—Apartó la mirada pensativa por unos segundos.

—Te digo, que eres grandiosa—Besó su mano dulcemente cual caballero de brillante armadura—. Haz hecho cosas increíbles en tan poco tiempo, sin contar que te casaste con este demonio apuesto~—Le dio una mirada coqueta.

Star soltó una risita divertida, sin duda eso último la hizo reír con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas de corazón. Se paró del banco y tomó su barita de al lado. Tom la miró con una sonrisa y se paró con ella, complacido y orgulloso de su _Starship._

—Gracias Tom—Con una sonrisa sincera, agradeció al joven demonio—. Tienes razón, he estado tan preocupada en que me acepten como soy que he olvidado todas esas cosas que me han hecho diferente a las otras reinas de Mewni.

—Así que. ¿Lista para la coronación _mi Lady_? —Hizo una reverencia cual caballero haciendo reír de nuevo a Star.

—Claro que sí, _mi rey_—Guiñó el ojo y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Pero primero, debo de arreglarme, estoy un desastre—Contestó risueña separándose de él, con su varita recitó un hechizo y su delineado vestido cambio, junto a su peinado y maquillaje.

Un fuerte brillo hizo que Tom cubriera sus ojos por unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntó con algo de timidez.

El joven la miró vislumbrado por su belleza, dejándolo sin habla en el proceso.

—Hermosa...—Murmuró, ofreciéndole su mano para que la tomará.

—Tenemos una coronación que asistir—La tomó, y tomando momentáneamente su forma de Mewbertad, abrió un portal amarillento que daba a la habitación que ambos compartían.

No le pareció prudente aparecerse de repente en la coronación.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

La hora acordada inició y ni señales de los futuros reyes, Moon y River morían de nervios, pero aún confiaban en ambos de que asistirían, algunos monstruos agraciados fueron invitados por parte de Star quien recibió total apoyo de la Princesa picadura de araña –ya que su novio era el monstruo conocido por _Slime_\- y otros futuros reyes de sus respectivos reinos que aprobaron el tratado de igualdad con los monstruos. Uno de ellos era Buff Frog, nombrado oficialmente como embajador real entre Monstruos y Mewmanos por la Star, cediéndole el puesto de "Experto de Monstruos" a su querida hija Katrina, acompañada por sus 12 hermanos orgullosos. Incluso la familia de Ludo recuperó algo de respeto y los pecados de su hijo fueron perdonados, haciendo que tuvieran un puesto noble y prometieron ayudar a la futura reina en todo lo que necesiten por agradecimiento.

— ¿La encontraron? —Preguntó Marco preocupado.

—Lo siento—Negaron Pony Head y Kelly.

—Lo siendo, _dude_—Respondió Janna, aunque siendo sincera estaba más pendiente en los demonios y criaturas del inframundo parecidos a su libro de ocultismo que buscándola.

—Yo tampoco—Secundó Starfan13 manoseando uno de los vestidos de Star cuando era más joven.

—Solo nos queda esperar—Murmuró Jackie, poniendo su mano enguantada en el hombro de Marco.

Los jóvenes decidieron sentarse en sus puestos correspondientes, en espera de que todo saliera bien.

El sonido de trompeta los alertó a todos de repente, dejando ver a la pareja quienes se mantenían unidos por el gentil contacto de mano y antebrazo. La enguantada mano de ella se moldeaba casi a la perfección en el fornido brazo de su acompañante, ambos luciéndose como monarcas ante sus vestimentas, entrando con elegancia y majestuosidad en la alfombra de tonos rojizos.

— Aún no sé cómo voy encarar a todos por haberme escapado—Le susurró disimuladamante.

—No te preocupes, estaré siempre a tu lado para defenderte e incluso compartir la culpa si es necesario—Le respondió de la misma manera, transmitiendole confianza.

El hermoso vestido que portaba la rubia se mostraba agraciado, con un selecto conjunto de tonos tenues y llamativos provocando que ojos curiosos y envidiosos se clavaran y que hicieran acto de presencia para deslumbrarse con el mismo; _Boning _carmesí, retazos de tela abrazando con suavidad su cadera, acompañados de encaje níveo. Sus hombros lechosos eran descubiertos, rodeados con lazos de rosa pastel que ayudaban a sostener la prenda delicadamente. Guantes hasta los codos cubrían sus antebrazos, y los detalles que le hacían más justicia a la reina: Las perlas que adornaban la prenda, el broche a conjunto en su escote y la brillante, majestuosa corona, colocadas perfectamente en sus cabellos bien peinados. La corona que estaba sobre sus rubios cabellos del mismo pigmento, radiante áureo, se encontraba engalanada con preciosas piedras. Un rombo en el centro, representando el anterior reino, y un corazón rubí en la punta, anunciando el nuevo por venir. De dicha diadema colgaban guirnaldas de aljófar.

El joven demonio a su lado se presentaba con la misma galanura. No resaltaba mucho por los colores opacos en la escala de rojo y negro que modelaba, pero se compensaba en la fuerza e imponencia que mostraba. Resaltaba la imponencia que debía tener, en su acreedora posición. La clásica capa bermeja descansaba en suspiros por sobre sus hombros y omóplatos; la parte frontal adornada por pelambrera macilenta, y abrochado con un sujetador que hacía justicia a su reino y naturaleza, una calavera con cuernos. Camisa teñida como el vino tinto, con pequeños prendedores de aparente origen aureole. Cintura aprisionada con un cinturón de cuero oscuro, sujetando pantalones atezados y el accesorio que le hacía presentar su poder, en un grito silencioso, era el par faltante de la corona de su esposa, en una geometría similar, pero con acompañantes ligeramente distintos. Tres diamantes se imponían con el resplandor que desprendían. El central de un aparente magenta, y los guardias de un precioso color violáceo. En la punta central se postraba una joya a mayor escala del mismo colorido que la que estaba en la parte inferior.

El silencio reinó la sala, algunos refunfuñaban por lo bajo, mientras que otros no podían aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad al verlos entrar al fin, dando paso a ambos jóvenes caminando con gracia hasta llegar al final de la alfombra, soltándose de su agarre y arrodillándose donde los esperaba el sacerdote para oficializar lo que ya todos sabían.

—Star Butterfly de Lucitor, desde el día de hoy te nombramos como Star: La Desafiante—Anunció con autoridad, haciendo que la corona de ella brillara y cambiara ligeramente a la que portaría de ahora en adelante como reina—. Por tus grandes logros y aptitudes, esperamos lo mejor de ti como la nueva reina de Mewni.

Le dieron un bastón dorado con el signo de una mariposa y le colocaron una capa de tonos rojizos en la espalda, ella estaba temblando ligeramente, pero Tom la miró para que respirara tranquila y caminara a la alfombra, donde los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

—Tom Lucitor—Musitó el sacerdote con un pequeño deje de desagrado, al presenciar al demonio frente a él, por suerte creyó que no se había dado cuenta, carraspeando para aliviar su molestia y continuó—. Desde el día de hoy, por el matrimonio con nuestra reina y la unión de ambos reinos mediante el tratado firmado por los antiguos reyes, te nombramos a partir de hoy como Tom Lucitor de Butterfly, siendo oficialmente parte de este reino y rey de nuestra amada tierra mágica—Anunció por último, dándole unos toques a la corona con su bastón especial, haciendo que éste cambiara ligeramente como la de Star.

El joven se puso de pie y caminó pausado y tranquilo donde se había parado su querida Starship, ella unió su brazo en el antebrazo de él, para luego ambos mirar al público con una radiante sonrisa cual fieles soberanos.

— ¡Larga vida a los reyes de Mewni y el inframundo! —Gritó entusiasta Marco y los demás amigos de ambos, haciendo que los aplausos no se hicieran esperar.

Ella quería llorar por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, incluso pensaba que todo era un sueño por lo irreal que parecía. Pero no, todo eso era real, saliendo todo demasiado bien para los dos. Fueron recibidos por sus amigos con abrazos y felicitaciones de su parte. Los antiguos reyes desde su posición le sonrieron en aprobación, contentos de la siguiente generación de reyes.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Luego de horas de festejo y despedirse de sus padres y amigos, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en su habitación matrimonial, cansados pero felices. Se retiraban de sus incomodas ropas, dándose luego un apasionado baño en conjunto que los calmaba de todo, por último colocarse una pijama cómoda y colocarse ambos en su confortable cama.

—Así que, _Tom Lucitor de Butterfly,_ no suena mal—Dijo ella divertida—. Aunque se supone que debería de ser al revés, solo digo—Le dio un tierno toquecito en su nariz.

—Ambos reinos tienen ahora la misma prioridad señorita—Devolvió de la misma manera—. Por otro lado, considero que mi apellido te queda genial Starship—Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo sé—Respondió ella ligeramente sonrojada—. ¿Notaste las miradas de mis tíos Butterfly? Estaban para retrato.

—Y ni hablar de la mirada de desagrado que me dio el sacerdote—Rió Tom, rodeándola con su brazo para que ella se apegara a su pecho masculino.

—A estas alturas, no debería de sorprenderme—Suspiró ella con falsa molestia.

—Tranquila, no me importa realmente—Acarició sus rubios cabellos con amor.

—Desde ahora tendremos más trabajo de la cuenta. ¿Estás listo para eso _mi rey_? —Inquirió ella, dándole un beso en su nariz.

—Nací listo, _mi reina_—Y él al final besó sus labios, ella correspondió en enseguida.

El beso se había intensificado al igual que el abrazo, sabían que pasaría si seguían en eso. Pero, realmente estaban muy cansados y habría otros días para hacerlo después de todo.

Se separaron sonrojados y se miraron a los ojos con amor y ternura. Dormirían como hacía semanas no tenían ese privilegio, juntos y abrazados. Esperando ansiosos el siguiente porvenir como rey y reina.

** . **

** . **


	3. Día 3: Angustia [20/12/2017]

**TomStar/StarTom Week 2017:**

**By: S**onye-San

Day 1:Silver Bell Ball

Day 2: King & Queen

** Day 3:Angst **

Day 4:StarTom Kids

Day 5:Double Date

Day 6: Wedding

Day 7:Winters night

* * *

** . **

El frio viento nocturno azotaba violentamente alrededor del imponente castillo de Mewni, algunos pasos firmes y fornidos eran escuchados alrededor de éste, pisando en el proceso charcos de lodo que no paraban su andar.

_Lamentablemente la paz no era efímera, al menos no por mucho tiempo...._

—Reina Star—Llamó firmemente uno de los fieros caballeros al mando de esa cruzada—. Hemos localizado una de las bases enemigas, pido permiso para dar una emboscada cuanto antes.

—Entendido—Respondió la reina desde el campamento donde se encontraba—. Manténganse en contacto, iré a atender al otro pelotón de soldados.

El soldado en jefe acotó la orden y salió de ahí no sin antes hacer una pose de respeto a su monarca. Cuando la joven mujer pudo estar sola, ésta suspiró frustrada, todos esos años de trabajo estaban siendo arruinados justo en frente de sus ojos y ella apenas podía mantener la situación a raya.

—Monstruos son Monstruos—Musitó Mina saliendo de las sombras—. Te agradezco haberme devuelto la cordura hermana de barro, pero siempre supe que tarde o temprano ellos sacarían sus colmillos contra ti.

—Ahora no necesito estos reproches—Replicó la rubia manoseándose las sienes con molestia—. ¿Encontraste al culpable de estas guerrillas? Buff Frog y sus hijos andan manteniendo a raya a los demás monstruos, solo una minoría está involucrado.

—No aún—Negó—. Pero ando siguiéndole los pasos, si mi sospechas son correctas muy pronto sabremos quién está detrás de todo esto.

Star asintió confiando en sus palabras para poco después verla partir al campo de batalla que se encontraba a algunos kilómetros alejados de su posición. Ciertamente, ese no era el momento adecuado para andar en una guerrilla que podía volverse en otra guerra si no lo resolvería cuanto antes.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?

No lo entendía, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para unir a ambas razas. Se hizo amiga de múltiples monstruos que llegaron a ganarse su confianza, hasta fue madrina en la primera boda oficial de un Monstruo y una Mewmana. ¿Por qué todo dio un giro de 360 grados?

Pero como reina era su responsabilidad asumir el cargo para que las cosas no se hicieran más grandes de la cuenta, tarde o temprano encontraría al culpable, dialogaría si era necesario y lo castigaría por incitar a la violencia injustificada.

Solo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente...

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Todo había iniciado hace apenas dos meses, desde la paz con monstruos y Mewmanos se podía decir que las relaciones entre ellos estaban estables, se creó un tratado donde mencionaba que los monstruos tendrían el mismo derecho que los Mewmanos, donde la discriminación de ambas partes era castigada con años de calabozo. Con la magia de Star, hizo crecer un huerto de maíz como disculpa a todos esos años de sufrimiento, incluso reconstruyó aquella aldea de monstruos para que sea un pueblo de calidad de vida para ellos, tal y como había mejorado en los pobladores de Mewni desde que inició su reinado.

Parecía que aquello era un sueño hecho realidad ¿verdad?

Era difícil cambiar siglos de enemistad con tan solo unos pocos años de paz, incluso cuando hasta el amor entre ambas especies se dejó de ver como algo prohibido como fue lo de Eclipsa, no todo era color de rosa. Algunos seguían negados a junta ambas especies, pero inevitablemente esto no se hizo esperar, naciendo así una nueva generación de semi monstruos.

El problema inicialmente radicó en el reino _Septarians_, originalmente los monstruos tenían un solo rey a que servirle, pero por medio de la nueva reina, se optó con que cada especie tenga su propio líder elegido por votaciones entre todos ellos para poder mantener el orden y unirse rápidamente a la corte M.

Sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba a uno de ellos. Siempre fue una persona curiosa con ganas de aprender y aprender cada días más del entorno que le rodeaba, eventualmente terminó por descubrir el turbio pasado de su especie, entre ellos un nombre que lo marcaría el resto de su vida.

_Toffe_

¿Qué no había descubierto de él ya? Lo sabía prácticamente todo lo posible sobre ese individuo, el cómo fue máximo general quien fue detenido por la magia de la reina del momento _Moon Butterfly_, donde eso no lo detuvo para hacer la justicia que él creía era la correcta. Muchos pensaron que era un villano, después de todo, en algún momento de su vida corrompió la magia del universo y prácticamente llegó a matar a la hija de la persona que lo detuvo en su momento.

Incluso cuando fue derrotado por ésta, su nombre jamás quedó en el olvido.

Peligrosas pero al mismo tiempo justas ambiciones, inició a investigar más sobre la magia, principalmente le Butterfly, descubrió cosas bastante interesante que pocos seres pasaron por alto, menos claro ese monstruo que se había ganado su admiración por sus hazañas.

Desde el principio sabía que algo con él andaba mal, no fue cuestión de tiempo para descubrir una terrible verdad...

Su madre originalmente era una Mewmana.

Eso lo sorprendió mucho, hay supo él porque era tan diferente a todos sus hermanos y por qué su padre lo trataba con desprecio. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Había algo que realmente le molestaba sobre la situación actual que se vivía. ¿Por qué los monstruos tenían que aceptar la monarquía Mewmana si ellos desde el principio fueron los primeros en conquistarlos y quitarle su tierra? ¿Por qué debían de aceptar una igualdad ilusoria e innecesaria? Ellos eran superior por naturaleza, incluso sabía que Toffe guiaría a los monstruos a una nueva era donde los Mewmanos los servirían como desde un principio debió de ser.

Su especie creía a gran velocidad, con una edad considerable a la de un niño, tenía una mente y cuerpo adulto para lograr sus metas.

Él no iba a aceptar esto.

Robar el trono fue bastante fácil, como dirían por ahí, un juego de niños. Rápidamente no tardó en tomar el control de su reino y hacer que éstos decidieran seguir sus ideales cuales fieles seguidores. Aunque claro, debía de tomar las cosas con calma y atacar cuando todo estuviera perfectamente alineado.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Un pelotón caído.

Luego otro.

La guerrilla estaba a un solo paso de hacerse una guerra de gran escala, los cadáveres tanto de Mewmanos como de monstruos se hacían presente en el campo de batalla, aquel huerto de maíz otorgado como muestra de paz, solo era un recuerdo en sus memorias desoladas.

Star siempre fue buena para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo alguien de pocas palabras y mucha acción, en ese momento su floja estrategia le estaba jugando en contra. ¿Acaso había un espía entre ellos? No, no podía desconfiar de sus monstruos amigos, sabía que esto solo era un movimiento de manipulación por alguien quien creía estaba siguiendo los planes psicóticos de lo que alguna vez fue su más grande enemigo.

Ludo fue el primero en darse cuenta de esa similitud, le desagradaba bastante recordar cuando éste lo controlaba, pero como uno de los generales de la fuerzas armadas de monstruos, su deber era apoyar a su reina quien le perdonó sus pecados y dio una segunda oportunidad a él , a su especie y a su familia.

Aquella noche de lunas llenas era presente el color rojo y azul de los seres caídos en aquella guerrilla civil. Star junto a Mina seguido de Buff Frog y Ludo estaban combatiendo como la última línea de defensa que defendía la frontera entre el reino Mewmano y el reino de los monstruos conquistado por aquel cabecilla.

No se sentía de todo bien, pero no era el momento para flaquear, portando su fiera armadura y varita mágica en mano, se convirtió en su estado Mewbertad para dar una última advertencia a aquellos rebeldes culposos de ese caos innecesario.

—No lo repetiré—Anunció con fuerza, apuntándoles para acabar con ellos con todo el dolor de su corazón.

—Oh, mira que miedo me da—Saliendo del medio de su gente, se presentó el comandante en jefe—. No le tememos a la magia Butterfly.

No habían palabras para describir a aquel sujeto, ella tanto a su gente se encontraron atónitos por lo que sus ojos presenciaron.

— ¿No te parece curioso que el causante de todo esto sea un Hibrido? —Comentó hilarante—. Lo sé, la cara que tienen es las más natural de las reacciones.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —Cuestionó con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Por qué destruyes la paz que con tanto esfuerzo pudimos conseguir?

— ¿Paz? —Inquirió soltando una risita sarcástica—. No me interesa una paz donde los monstruos se tengan que conformar con migajas por algo que ustedes mismos causaron al quitarnos nuestro territorio—Acusó mordaz.

—No puedo cambiar el pasado por más que quiera.... —Bajó la mirada melancólica—. Ni emendar los errores que cometieron mis antepasados, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es crear un lugar donde Monstruos y Mewmanos puedan convivir en paz.

—Me temo que eso es una rotunda mentira—Encaró—. No puedes reparar algo que nunca estuvo roto en primer lugar—Negó la cabeza con decepción de las palabras tan infantiles y utópicas de la reina.

— ¡¿Y crees que es correcto inicial una revuelta donde mueren seres inocentes?! —Inquirió enojada.

—Ese pensamiento tan débil es lo que no te deja ver la realidad—Le dio la espalda y caminó unos pasos hacia adelante—. Es sentido común que los fuertes dominen a los débiles. Mi gente fue débil en su momento, por temor a la magia Butterfly, por eso fuimos vencidos todas esas veces, incluso cuando una nueva raza de monstruos inmortales tuvo su nacimiento para equilibrar las cosas, se las arreglaron para quebrar lo que no podía ser quebrado.

—El hechizo más oscuro—Murmuró Star ¿Cómo alguien como él sabía de la magia de Eclipsa?

—Pero ahora, ya no necesitamos postrarnos ante aquella magia que nos controlaba—Musitó con voz seria y grabe, sacando una gema misteriosa desde su fina chaqueta de cuero.

— ¿Q-Qué....?—No tuvo tiempo de actuar, ya que el ataque entre ambos se hizo presente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mina fue la primera en atacar al hibrido comandante usando su mortal fase de batalla, pero no supo cómo éste desapreció de su vista y le propinó una fuerte batalla que la alejó varios metros de distancia.

—Me sorprende que a estas alturas nunca tuvieron la suficiente fe como para encontrar esta maravillosa gema, conocida como el _Phantom Ruby_—Explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Aquel rubí de tonos fucsias brillantes, era una de las 8 legendarias gemas anti mágicas esparcidas y bien escondidas en distintas dimensiones que conformaban el Multiverso. Se decía que fueron creadas por antiguos demonios y Dioses asociados muy directamente a la dimensión donde provenía la magia, seres desterrados que con su odio y dando sus vidas crearon dichas gemas para vengarse de toda la magia existente.

Encontrarlas se decía que era imposible, incluso su existencia era bastante cuestionable, miles de monstruos fueron en su búsqueda sin resultados e innumerables pérdidas en el proceso. Los más cercas que estuvieron por encontrarlas fueron cristalizados por órdenes de Glossaryck y la alta comisión de la magia.

—Y esto no es todo—dio la señal para que sus comandante sacaran otras 7 gemas misteriosas, pero a diferencia de la anterior, éstas eran berilo de un tono verdoso y resplandeciente—. Conozcan el poder de las _Anarchy Beryl_.

Star reaccionó por mero instinto y lanzó un poderoso hechizo escavando profundo para detener aquel rayo verdoso dispuesto a terminar con su vida y la de sus combatientes aliados. Ambos rayos mágicos de energía chocaban con ferocidad, el suelo temblaba y el ambiente se hacía cada vez más pesado. El cuerpo de ella se llenó de múltiples heridas pulsantes, y llegó a escupir un poco de sangre por estar forzando su cuerpo al límite cuando no se encontraba en la mejor forma de todas.

_Solo un milagro podía salvarlos_

Podía saborear la victoria más cerca que nunca, solo un poco más y los verdaderos dueños de aquellas tierras reclamarían lo que era suyo en primer lugar, erradicando tanto a Mewmanos como aquellos monstruos traidores de su raza, liberando los monstruos más peligrosos encarcelados en la dimensión del tal Rhombulos.

Y el tiempo se detuvo de un momento a otro, luego fue escuchado un sonido de crujido de dedos a los lejos. Las gemas fueron agrietadas y con ello el poder disminuyendo poco a poco hasta crear una honda expansiva que alejó a ambos bandos de lado contrario.

Un haz de luz cubrió el lugar, por suerte Buff Frog dio un salto y atrapó a Star justo antes de caer inconsciente por el agotamiento mágico, sin duda ella desearía presenciar lo que pasaba en ese mismo momento.

—No puedo descansar unos meses sin que todo se alborote—Musitó con cansancio nada más y nada menos que Glossaryck siendo acompañado por el resto de la alta comisión de magia, entre ellos Hekapoo ,Omnitraxus Prime , Rhombulos y Lekmet Junior el nuevo miembro.

—Normalmente no nos metemos en estas cosas, pero no permitiremos que usen más esas gemas prohibidas—Amenazó Omnitraxus,

—Lek, hazme el favor de curar a los que puedas como te enseñé ¿vale? —Ordenó amablemente Rhombulos a la pequeña cabra antropomórfica con alas de murciélago. Esta de inmediato acotó la orden y comenzó a ayudar a los heridos, sin usar su energía vital como su antecesor.

—Tengo los portales listos, Glossaryck—Avisó Hekapoo con 8 diferentes portales al mismo tiempo, a lugares bien recónditos dirigidos a diferentes partes del agujero negro devorador de magia que solo conocía la comisión.

Con el poder de su joya en la frente, tomó las 8 gemas agrietadas y las lanzó a dichos portales, donde nunca más le harían daño a nadie.

—En cuento a ustedes vándalos, serán cristalizados por la eternidad—Apuntó Rhombulos a los desertores, cristalizando sin darles chance a escapar o replicar a los que portaban dichas gemas.

—Bien, ahora a eliminar esas dimensiones y líneas alternas donde este gana—Murmuró Omnitraxus, desapareciendo del lugar para cumplir con su objetivo.

Los demás monstruos incapacitados fueron atrapados uno a uno con los soldados quienes ya estaban curados y listos para la batalla, otros recogían los cuerpos de los caídos con dolor para posteriormente darle sagrada sepultura.

— ¿Cómo supieron de esto? —Preguntó una adolorida Mina.

—La ex reina Moon tenía un mal presentimiento—Respondió Glossaryck tranquilamente—. No íbamos a intervenir, pero Omnitraxus confirmó sus sospechas luego del largo análisis universal, confirmando así lo que temíamos: El robo de las gemas anti mágicas.

No decidieron preguntar más al respecto, tenían muchas cosas que hacer y un orden que restablecer. La inconsciente reina era curada por Lek, pero este apenas podía detener el sangrado y mantener vivo aquella vida que crecía dentro ella, el niño se sentía mal por no hacer algo más, pero al menos pudo ayudar en lo que estuvo a su disposición.

Y así aquella nefasta guerrilla intento de revolución fue detenida al fin, los cooperadores fueron capturados y encarcelados en espera de un juicio que sabían que no había salvación de su castigo, mientras se reparaba los daños posteriores rogando que esto no mancillara el acuerdo de paz anterior.

Poco a poco, la paz volvía a reinar.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, aclarando la vista mirando el techo de tonos pastel que estaba segura era de su habitación. Intentó levantarse pero todo el cuerpo le dolía a montones, rápidamente, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre sintiendo aún el pequeño bulto donde aguardaba su retoño. Por ese lado, respiró aliviada.

— ¡¿Star?! —Tom entró estrepitosamente a la habitación—. ¡¿Estás bien?! —Preguntó preocupado.

—Y-Yo...

La vio de arriba abajo, lastimada, la sangre le comenzó a hervir por la reciente furia que sentía.

— ¡No puedo creer que fueras al campo de batalla, te dije que era peligroso para ti y nuestro bebe! —Alzó la voz, enojado con los ojos encendidos de pura ira y voz grave.

Ella no dijo nada, se lo merecía por ser tan imprudente, Tom por su parte contó hasta 10 varias veces como en sus sesiones de control de ira que mantenía en secreto, calmándose en el proceso y respirando más tranquilo.

—No sé qué haría si te perdiera—Se arrodilló y limpió aquella lagrima que se deslizaba de su ojo izquierdo—. Debí de quedarme aquí contigo.

—Yo fui la que te obligué a atender ese problema en el inframundo—Respondió con voz apagada—. También es tan importante como Mewni.

— ¡P-Pero! —Replicó, alzando nuevamente la voz, luego carraspeó para calmarse—. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, tenía que estar contigo en esta situación, por los dos...

Star iba a responder, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por el medico real.

—Qué bueno que este aquí su alteza—Hizo una reverencia de respeto—. Necesito hablar con ambos de manera urgente.

— ¿Qué pasa, doctor? —Preguntó Tom intrigado.

—Reina Star, ya hablamos de esto desde que le dije sobre su embarazo—Inició, Star sudó frio apretando las sabanas temblorosa y Tom no entendía de que hablaban—, Su condición mágica es incalculable y a pesar de que hemos visto embarazos inter-especies exitosos...—Siguió, Star bajó la mirada y Tom la miró con un mal presentimiento—. Sin embargo, juntar la especie de demonio y Mewmano directamente Butterfly es altamente riesgoso y peligroso, incluso este bebe consume mucha de su magia mi señora, y en todo caso, dadas las circunstancias temía decirle que existe un 80% de probabilidad de que ese bebe no nazca.... —Anunció con un deje de tristeza.

— ¿E-Está seguro? —Cuestionó Tom, atónito.

—Seguir con el embarazo solo pondrá más en riesgo la vida de la reina mi señor—Explicó—. Naturalmente seguirá formándose y consumiendo tanta magia y nutrientes de la reina, pero llegará un punto peligroso donde existe una alta probabilidad de que sería como un tumor maligno que termine con la vida de ella.

—Entiendo...—Musitó Star en un débil murmullo, sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en sus manos ligeramente vendadas.

—Si me disculpan sus majestades, tengo que atender a otros heridos—Hizo otra reverencia y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Estabas tan feliz por la noticia que no pude decírtelo—Confesó sin dejar sollozar—. Lo hemos hecho tantas veces desde que nos casamos, y no había podido quedar embaraza, pensé que no podría darte un hijo hasta que me enteré de este milagro.

—Starship....

—Incluso si no habían muchas posibilidades de supervivencia, me aferré a la esperanza de que podía lograrlo—Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Pero con el tema de la guerrilla no tuve de otra que detener las cosas por mí misma antes de que empeoraran...

Tom se agachó cerca de la cama, tomó la mano de Star para que éste lo mirara— Debió de ser muy difícil para ti aguantarlo todo tú sola—Murmuró comprensivo.

—Lo siento.... —Apartó la mirada triste y avergonzada, Tom la observó con tristeza, pero debía de ser fuerte ambos.

—Escucha... ¿Realmente quieres seguir con el embarazo? —Le preguntó.

— ¡S-Si...!—Respondió con seguridad—. No le negaré la posibilidad de vivir a nuestro bebe, aun cuando esté en riesgo mi vida

—Yo no sé qué haría si te perdiera...—Repitió en un débil murmullo, aguantándose las lágrimas sin soltar la mano de ella en un fuerte pero delicado agarre—. Pero respetaré tu decisión, y te cuidaré de ahora en adelante como debe de ser.

—Gracias Tom...—Y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mojando su hombro en el proceso por las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos azulados.

El joven adulto correspondió el abrazo de su querida esposa con amor y ternura. No dejaría que ella ni su futuro hijo se alejara de su lado, usaría todo su poder para que ellos estuvieran bien aun si eso le costara la vida más adelante.

La lluvia fue participe de esa muestra de afecto y fortaleza de aquella pareja de esposos y futuros padres. Y Aunque los pronósticos estaban en contra, había un pequeño rayo de luz de esperanza que los iluminaba y llenaba de energía para enfrentar las más peligrosas de sus travesías.

_Aunque no todo tiene que terminar en un final feliz como en los cuentos de hadas, eso no quería decir que esta no sería una rara excepción donde dos seres seanrecompensados por sus sacrificios pasados._

** _ . _ **

** _ . _ **


	4. Día 4: StarTom Kids [21/12/2017]

**TomStar/StarTom Week 2017:**

Day 1:Silver Bell Ball

Day 2: King & Queen

Day 3:Angst

** Day 4:StarTom Kids **

Day 5:- Double Date

Day 6: Wedding

Day 7:Winters night

* * *

** . **

Incluso cuando todos los pronósticos resultaron ser en contra de la joven pareja de esposos, se las arreglaron para enfrentar cada uno de los problemas del camino. Y así, el tiempo pasó cual catarata desbordante, viendo crecer ese pequeño bulto a uno más grande, recibiendo todo el amor de aquellos padres primerizos en espera de ese ser que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Mantenerse quieta por esos largos meses de gestación fue difícil para ella, ya que debía de estar al tanto de las reconstrucciones y entierros de soldados, pero Tom fue participe de todo aquello, además de estar muy atenta a su persona. Incluso cuando les daba esos raros antojos, él se las arreglaba para conseguirlos cada uno de ellos con tan solo hacerla feliz.

Oficialmente la noticia fue revelada a todo el reino desde que sus heridas post batalla fueron curadas, no había mirada para describir la de sus padres cuando se enteraron que serían abuelos al fin. Después de todo, les preocupaba que a esas alturas aún no hubieran tenido un nieto.

Incluso cuando sus amigas se enteraron no tardaron en hacerle un BabyShower, aquella festividad proveniente de la tierra que celebraría la llegada antes del bebe, propuesto por claramente Janna, Jackie y Starfan13 fueron las encargadas de preparar todo y que sea algo inolvidable para los futuros padres.

Las mujeres no dejaban sola a Star, para que abriera los regalitos para bebes por parte de ellas, no sabían cuál era el sexo del bebe, así que compraron ropas de colores neutrales, aunque entre ellas habían apostado amistosamente que sería al final, sacándole varias risas a Star.

Por su lado, Marco y Tom se la pasaban charlando tranquilamente a la distancia cual compadres. El demonio le decía lo feliz y preocupado que estaba por todo esto, incluso moría de nervios y miedo con que no sería un padre competente. Éste le decía algunos consejos que su padre Rafael le aconsejaba cosa que hacía sentir mucho mejor a Tom. Su padre Dave era alguien a quien admiraba muchísimo, a pesar de ser humano con sangre Mewmana, se las arregló para criarlo junto a su madre.

Quería hacer un buen trabajo como él.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

El tiempo acordado al fin pasó factura, su bebe estaba a punto de nacer.

Star se encontraba en la habitación real, siendo atendida por enfermeras y el medico encargado para traer a la vida a su futuro heredero. Ella sudaba y lagrimeaba de dolor, pero se mantenía firme y acotaba las indicaciones como era debido con su fuerza de voluntad.

Tom se mantenía a su lado sin soltar su mano, dándole palabras de amor y aliento para que siguiera adelante. Ellos habían tomado la decisión de seguir a pesar de los riesgos que traían. La joven mujer se encontraba pálida y algo débil, puesto que el embarazo consumía mucho de ella en los meses clave de desarrollo más nunca dudo en detenerse.

Un pequeño llanto fue escuchado tras largas horas de intenso labor de parto.

Si no fuera por el pequeño Lekmet ella no había podido aguantar tan cansado y peligroso proceso.

Él bebe fue limpiado muy cuidosamente, para luego ser envuelto en un fino paño azul cielo, resultó ser un niño con características notables de su padre, piel violeta pero más clara, tres pequeños ojos llorosos, dos cuernitos sobresaliente de su cabeza y de un color rubio como el de su madre. Las sabanas se encontraban ensangrentadas, pero la felicidad era más grande que todo aquel dolor sufrido para poder ver a su bello retoño fruto de todos esos años de amor verdadero.

El médico y las enfermaras junto a Lek, salieron para darle espacio a los actuales padres de aquella criatura única y milagrosa ante sus ojos.

—E-Es hermoso Tom, míralo—Musitó Star, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

—Realmente está aquí...—Susurró Tom, mirándolo con amor y dulzura, era tan frágil que le daba miedo lastimarlo con tan solo tocarlo.

—Fue toda una tormenta que vivimos—Dijo ella, acunándolo despacio a su pecho y dándole un beso en la frente—. Pero al Arcoíris nos alumbra con su luz colorida.

—Tormenta...—Murmuró Tom, pensativo llamando la atención de ella—. Con todo eso, no hemos pensado en un nombre ¿Qué te parece "Storm"? —Propuso.

—Storm Butterfly Lucitor... ¡Me gusta! —Secundó con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros somos tus padres pequeño Storm... —Se presentó tocando con su dedo delicadamente su manita abierta, éste la apretó y dejó de llorar de inmediato al sentirla.

Esa acción le pareció muy tierna para ambos, él bebe se encontraba calmada y tranquilo. Había nacido sano y sin problemas, además que en un futuro sería bien poderoso a ser la perfecta combinación de ambas magias.

Lo cuidarían con su vida y le darían todo el amor que ambos tenían para proporcionarle, después de todo, aquel pequeño ser era el fruto de su gran amor.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Las primeras noches y posteriores meses fueron difíciles y muy agotadoras, era difícil cuidarlo y mantener también sus deberes reales, pero se las arreglaron para poder cuidar al bebe y cumplir sus responsabilidades.

Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que serían padres nuevamente poco después de que su bebe cumpliera su primer añito de vida y así, el proceso se repetía pero sin ninguna represaría aparente.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Los tiempos pasaron, ya solo era un recuerdo doloroso aquel cuando le habían dicho que no podían tener hijos dada las circunstancias del momento. Pero, ahora mismo eran los seres más felices del mundo con no solo uno, sino dos retoños.

— ¡Sonrían! —Avisó el fotógrafo real a la familia feliz, estos sonrieron pero al último momento Storm de 6 años apretó cariñosamente la mejilla de su hermanita Soleanna de 4 años, haciéndola hacer un puchero en el proceso.

El fotógrafo salió rápidamente de ahí al notar como el calor de la habitación aumentaba , la princesa cariñosamente apodada Seena, se elevó en los aires rodeada de violentas llamas, mientras sus ojos se encendían de un rojo intenso, dejando ver la más pura muestra de ira de su pequeña personita.

¡Odiaba que tocaran sus mejillas! Y peor aún, en un momento tan importante como la foto familiar de aquel año.

Tom la miró con ternura y sonrió orgulloso de su niña, Storm se abrazó tembloroso a su madre quien miraba a su hija con reproche por exagerar las cosas.

Como dicen por ahí, de tal palo tal astilla.

_Porque sin lugar a duda, la familia Butterfly-Lucitor no era para nada convencional pero si muy unida y especial._

** _ . _ **

** _ . _ **

* * *


	5. Día 5: Doble Cita [22/12/2017]

**TomStar/StarTom Week 2017:**

**By: S**onye-San

Day 1:Silver Bell Ball

Day 2: King & Queen

Day 3:Angst

Day 4:StarTom Kids

** Day 5:Double Date **

Day 6: Wedding

Day 7:Winters night

* * *

** . **

Una enorme montaña de papales tomaba lugar en el escritorio de la nueva reina del Mewni, papales que debía e leer y firmar, si los aprobaba o rechazaba, nunca había tenido tanto trabajo como en aquella tarde calorosa de verano.

—Esto no terminará nunca...—Suspiró frustrada la fémina soltando la pluma en el proceso—. Y este calor no ayuda.

La mañana pasó bastante lenta a su parecer, al menos logró avanzar una buena parte del papeleo, desde tratados hasta peticiones, sin duda se esforzaba para que el reino prosperara cada vez más.

Un portal de tonos celestes se abrió justo saliendo de su llamada oficina real, la joven apuntó con la varita dispuesta a atacar al intruso, pero de este salió un joven muy conocido para ella.

— ¡Star! —Saludó alegre Marco Díaz, dándole un fuerte abrazo amistoso.

— ¿Marco? —Indagó confundida, correspondiendo el abrazo de su mejor amigo casi hermano—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No los he visto desde la coronación—Contestó separándose de su amiga—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sin duda que sí—Sonrió melancólica—. He estado muy ocupada aquí, ha sido muy cansado todo esto de mantener una corte de monstruos y Mewmanos.

—En serio me alegra que cumplieras tu sueño.

—No fue fácil, pero tampoco es un logro que hice por mi cuenta—Se encogió de hombros soltando una risita.

—Por cierto, vengo a invitarlos a la playa de mi ciudad—Dijo, Star lo miró intrigada—. Bueno... La verdad es que Jackie y yo al fin tenemos vacaciones de verano, ha sido difícil estar en universidades diferentes, pero por suerte las tijeras me han sido muy útiles.

—Me alegro por ustedes. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con la invitación? Lo normal es pasar tiempo con ella a solas, _picarón_—Le dio una mirada pícara y divertida, Marco se sonrojó en mal en pensar lo que pasaría si estuviera solo con Jackie...

—La verdad...—suspiró—. Jackie fue de la idea en invitarlos, aunque también fui a invitar a los demás, pero estos estaban ocupados.

—Ya veo.

—Entonces, nos sentiríamos más cómodos si nos acompañaran, algo así como una doble cita—Propuso al final, desviando la mirada por la vergüenza.

—Pues...—Pensó unos segundos, hacía mucho calor y no quería saber más de papeles por un buen tiempo, tanto Tom como ella han estado muy ocupados por aquellos meses que realmente se merecían un pequeño descanso—. Está bien, le avisaré a Tom—Aceptó al final.

— ¡Genial! —Exclamó de alegría—. Nos vemos en 3 horas. Gracias Star.

—De nada Marco. Para eso estamos los amigos—Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Charlaron pocos minutos de cosas triviales, ya que el joven tenía que regresar a la Tierra, tenía que buscar a Jackie a su universidad y preparar todo para la doble cita que tendrían.

Se despidieron con otro abrazo amistoso y ella lo vio partir desapareciendo tras el portal celeste. Star ahora tenía que sacar el tiempo para poder tomar un descanso y luego esperar que Tom llegara del inframundo para decirle.

O mejor, lo visitaría directamente tomándolo por sorpresa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Irónicamente, cuando en Mewni y en la tierra hacía bastante calor, en el inframundo la temperatura bajaba más de lo normal para equilibrar las cosas. Tom apenas se mantenía caliente gracias a sus poderes de fuego, pero realmente quería salir de aquel lugar y terminar con el molesto papeleo. Incluso llegó a hacer varias rabietas y quemar todo a su paso, pero recordó que aquello era aprueba de su poder y solo había perdido calor en su cuerpo de manera estúpida.

Suspiró frustrado y se desabrochó un botón de su camisa color vino que le molestaba desde hace un buen rato dejando ver parte de su bien formado pecho masculino en el proceso, quería terminar con todo eso y volver al castillo de Mewni para pasar tiempo con su querida esposa.

— ¡Adivina quién soy! —Unas femeninas y familiares manos taparon sus dos ojos de sorpresa, de una manera juguetona.

—La señora Lucitor~—Respondió coqueto, Star sonrió complacida pero de un momento a otro fue jalada hacia al frente, cayendo mágicamente en las piernas de Tom—. ¿Te he dicho que te vez muy sexy con tu modo Mariposa?

Star se sonrojó no solo por el comentario pícaro sino al caer en sus piernas y sentir cierto bulto en el proceso, además que ella con una de sus manos terminó por romper la camisa que llevaba Tom, dejando ver todo su abdomen masculino que tanto le gustaba a la fémina.

—Tú no te quedas atrás—Musitó la joven, acariciando suavemente el abdomen desnudo de su esposo, con una mirada y sonrisa sugerente.

No se iba a quedar atrás después de todo.

Un fuerte rubor apreció en las mejillas del demonio, al sentir las manos de su querida esposa rosar su piel, le parecía muy irresistible el mero contacto de ella, así que, sin pensarlo mucho le terminó por robar un beso que no fue para nada inocente, dejando volar la imaginación de cualquiera.

Pasaron unos largos segundos de muestra de afecto.

—Tom~—Gimió su nombre al separarse de sus labios por la inevitable y molesta falta de aire en sus pulmones—. Siento un bulto crecer entre las piernas...—Comentó algo roja.

—L-Lo siento... —Apartó la mirada algo avergonzado.

—Bueno, tenemos tiempo antes de ir a la Tierra a la playa con Marco y Jackie—Musitó ella, dejando de lado su forma mariposa y rodeando el cuello de Tom con dulzura—. Así que, ¿seguimos? —Propuso con mirada pícara.

Ignorando completamente las otras palabras de Star, ambos se podría decir que la pasaron a lo grande, compartiendo el calor y amor del otro olvidando completamente aquel papeleo molesto que debía de ser firmado...

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Los primeros en llegar a la playa fueron Jackie y Marco, con todos los preparativos para tener un picnic y varias cosas más, pensaron que habían llegado bastante tarde y que los demás estarían enojados por la tardanza.

Así que se encontraban ambos solos... La verdadera razón de esa doble cita era porque ambos habían tenido un pequeño accidente que los hizo estar en una situación bastante vergonzosa. Marco siempre fue alguien bastante respetuoso, pero desde aquel día que sin querer tropezó con Skateboard que se encontraba regada en el dormitorio de Jackie de su universidad, cayó encima de ella en una posición para nada cómoda y bien comprometedora. Su mano rozaba uno de sus pechos y sus labios se habían unido forzosamente en un beso violento pero sorpresivamente gustoso y apasionado.

Nunca habían pasado de besos subidos de tono, aquello era algo totalmente nuevo para ambos y les avergonzaba pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubieran escuchado el toque a la puerta del dormitorio, separándose rápidamente con la cara roja sin poder mirarse a la cara por un largo tiempo.

Fue difícil recuperar la normalidad después de eso, estando los dos solos se ponían muy nerviosos y terminaban por decir incoherencias, Jackie trataba de tomarse las cosas de manera relajada, pero le hacía imposible olvidar aquella sensación tan placentera...

Por lo cual querían algo de comodidad en el ambiente y por eso ella sugirió sobre esa salida de amigos que al final resultó ser una doble cita. Ambos en silencio colocaron en la arena el mantel para posteriormente poner una modesta canasta de Picnic que contenía deliciosa comida Mexicana, cocinada por Marco para la especial ocasión.

Podían sentir la reconfortante brisa y el olor a salado en el aire, por suerte encontraron un lugar con una buena sombra así que no necesitaron abrir las sombrilla playera para cubrirse del sol.

Como sus amigos no llegaba, decidieron darse un buen y merecido chapuzón para refrescarse, Marco se quitó la playera roja quedándose con sus pantalones de traje de baño, por el lado de Jackie se retiró el short y la blusa que llevaba, para dejar ver un modesto Bikini turquesa que le quedaba acentuado y sexy marcando sus agraciados atributos.

Marco la elogió tímidamente, ella sonrió sonrojada agradecida por el cumplido y lo tomó de la mano para posteriormente ambos entrar al agua salada y refrescarse. El lugar que encontraron estaba apartado de la molesta multitud, así que seguían estando los dos solos.

Luego de unos minutos de una guerra de agua improvisada, ambos se habían detenido y un silencio incomodo comenzó a rodearlos inevitablemente.

—Marco ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada, acercándose a él y rompiendo el silencio—. Te vez algo desanimado.

—L-La verdad...Quiero hablar al respecto de lo que pasó—Apartó la mirada avergonzado y tocó sus cabellos con nerviosismo.

Las emociones de Jackie se descontrolarlo al recordar nuevamente aquella escena vergonzosa de ambos, su collar de caracola marina brilló de tonos turquesas y sus pies fueron reemplazados por cola de sirena del mismo color.

— ¡L-Lo siento...Y-Yo no quería...! —Se disculpaba tartamudeando en el proceso.

—Odio cuando me pasa esto...—Suspiró la fémina con molestia—. Pero creo que así me siento más segura para afrontar esto.

Nadó más cerca de Marco y tomó con su mano escamada la de él, haciendo que éste la mirara a los ojos.

—Escucha... Somos novios y es normal que tengamos estos pensamientos y deseos por el uno al otro—Inició, Marco tragó saliva pero no apartó la mirada—. Si, fue un accidente pero tarde o temprano llegaríamos a ese momento, somos dos personas adultas en una relación. No veo por qué sentirnos incomodos al respecto.

Sintieron el viento mover sus cabellos, Marco meditaba las palabras de su novia, realmente ella siempre sabía que decir para aliviar el ambiente. Notó como él sonreía y la jalaba suavemente para darle un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor.

—Cuando llegué el momento adecuado, lo enfrentaremos juntos ¿vale? —Le dijo tiernamente al separarse de ella, la chica sonrió y poco después, sus piernas de humana volvieron a ella bajo una luz turquesa.

Minutos después, presenciaron como un portal de tonos amarillentos con toques naranjas se abría cerca de donde estaba su mantel de picnic, ambos supieron que era hora de recibir a sus amigos. Después de todo, agradecieron internamente su tardía ya que pudieron enfrentar aquel problema que los atormentaba desde hace semanas.

—Creo que llegamos un poco tarde...—Comentó Star a Tom, ya que no veía a sus amigos por ningún lado, volviendo a su forma normal—. Te dije que no debimos _seguir_ en la ducha—Le dio un codazo risueña y éste le lanzó miradas coquetas, ya que ambos realmente lo habían disfrutado.

Cuando iba contestar vieron como sus amigos les indicaba el lugar donde se había posicionado, ambos se acercaron agarrados de las manos.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, estábamos _bastante _ocupados—Dijo Tom mordaz, Star le dio otro codazo como reproche con las mejillas sonrojadas.

No hacía falta ser un genio para que ambos jóvenes se dieran cuenta de aquel comentario de doble sentido por parte del demonio, decidieron ignóralo ya que no querían volver incomodo aquel encuentro amistoso.

—En fin—Rodó los ojos quitándole importancia al asunto—. Gracias por la invitación.

—Y ustedes por venir—Respondió Jackie animada, indicándole a la pareja donde sentarse cómodamente.

La pareja de esposos se sentó en una esquina del mantel, justo al frente de los contentos anfitriones. Ya acomodados, segundos después Iniciaron una agradable conversación contando anécdotas divertidas de sus vidas-obviando cosas privadas y vergonzosas- además de chistes que hacían reír al grupo de amigos.

Luego de un rato, disfrutaron de los alimentos de la canasta, estos eran Nachos acompañado de refrescante soda de uva, comiendo animadamente resaltando uno que otro comentario divertido.

—Oh, Burrito~, Burrito~—Inició a cantar Star, con un burrito en mano haciendo de micrófono—. ¡Nunca te dejaré ir mi pequeño burrito~!

— Burrito~, Burrito~—Siguió la corriente Tom. Ambos estaban de pie compartiendo los burritos y cantando aquella canción divertida.

Jackie se echó a error mientras que Marco la abrazaba y miraba hacia otro lado con una sonrisa divertida, esos dos sí que estaban locos de remate para cantar eso en público.

No había duda que ellos dos eran el uno para el otro.

Y así, aquella tarde divertida fue eclipsada por el reciente atardecer, siendo arropados por el frio viento del posterior anochecer.

—Bueno, ya es hora de irnos—Dijo Marco, levantándose y ayudando a Jackie a hacerlo—. Muchas gracias por venir.

—Gracias a ustedes por invitarnos—Agradeció Tom, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos cual camaradas, Marco correspondió de la misma manera.

—Esperamos volver a verlos pronto—Comentó Star, usando su forma Mewbertad para abrir un portal directo al castillo Mewni—. Nos vemos.

Jackie y Marco se despidieron por último con un ademan, viéndolos desaparecer tras el portal de tonos anaranjados.

Ya solos, recogieron el mantel y la canasta de la arena. Marco con sus tijeras dimensionales abrió un portal hacia su hogar, donde descansarían el resto de la noche, sin ningún peso de encima, solo compartiendo su agradable y acogedora compañía.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Aparecieron justo en la habitación que compartían. Star ya en su forma normal alzó sus brazos dando un fuerte bostezo.

—De vuelta a hacer adultos responsables, _Yei_~—Comentó sarcástica y con voz apagada, a recordar el trabajo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

—Viéndolo por el lado positivo—La rodeó de espaldas con sus fornidos y acogedores brazos—. Fue lo más divertido que me hemos hechos desde hace dos largos años.

—Lo sé, sin duda extraño aquellos tiempo de libertad...—Suspiró tocando las manos de él cariñosamente—. Pero los tiempos cambian y como reyes tenemos responsabilidades que cumplir.

—En fin, es hora de descansar Starship—La cargó estilo nupcial haciéndola sonrojar por la sorpresa del acto—. Pero la noche aun es joven, si sabes a lo que me refiero~—guiñó el ojo coqueto y Star sonrió picara, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y dándole un apasionado beso en sus labios.

—Que estamos esperando~

_No hacía falta decir que aquella noche hicieron mucho más que solo dormir acurrucados..._

** . **

** . **


	6. Día 6: Boda [23/12/2017]

** . **

Todo pasó demasiado rápido como para procesarlo luego de unos minutos intensos, en menos de 6 meses se tendría que casar con Tom....

¿Cómo pasó todo esto?

Aún recordaba con total claridad aquel día que el joven demonio le pidió matrimonio de manera sorpresiva. Tenían una hermosa cita a las afueras del castillo, viendo las bellas estrellas y compartiendo simplemente su agradable compañía.

— ¿S-Star...?—Musitó su nombre con nerviosismo, la fémina lo miró tras oír su nombre.

— ¿Dime Tom? —Preguntó tranquila, aunque un poco ansiosa por dentro.

El chico no pudo decir nada más luego de aquello, las pocas fuerzas que habían conseguido se esfumaron por arte de magia, al sentir sobre él la mirada azulada e inquisidora de su adorada novia.

—Olvídalo...—Apartó la mirada, esperando que el tema quedara en el olvido. Después de todo, era una estupidez y algo muy cursi para alguien como él, aún estaban muy jóvenes para dar ese gran paso que uniría sus vidas para siempre.

Star frunció el ceño claramente molesta, se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos, Tom se levantó para preguntarle el porqué de sus acciones tan repentinas.

— ¿Es en serio Tom? —Lo encargó—. Llevas varias semanas con un comportamiento extraño. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dices? —Cuestionó por último con los ojos humedecidos.

—Lo siento...—Se disculpó tomándola de las manos delicadamente, con su otra mano acarició su mejilla y con su pulgar apartó aquella lagrima que se deslizaba desoladamente—. No quería verte llorar, soy un estúpido.

—Solo quiero que me digas lo que tengas, quiero ayudarte en todo lo que esté a mi alcance y hasta más—Colocó su mano en la de él para sentir más profundo aquella caricia—. Siempre podrás contar conmigo ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

La joven lo abrazó rodeando su cuello con fuerza, Tom correspondió abrazando su cintura con cariño, realmente ¿se merecía toda esa felicidad que ella le brindaba? Quería solamente corresponder de la mejor manera a esos puros y bellos sentimientos que sentía en su corazón.

—Star.... —Se separó de ella con lentitud, musitando su nombre con amor y tomando bocanadas de aire para lo que diría después. Ella también se separó para luego presenciar como éste se ahincaba frente a ella—. Eres maravillosa, gentil, rebelde, indomable y amorosa....

La rubia tragó pesado, nerviosa e inmóvil, notando como Tom sacaba de sus bolsillos una cajita envuelta en piel de tonos rojizos.

—Te he amado desde el primer día que nos conocimos en aquel baile, incluso cuando rompimos poco después no pensé que llegaríamos a tener una segunda oportunidad para enmendar mis errores—confesó desde los más profundo de su ser, abriendo la cajita y dejando ver un anillo de compromiso dorado con un llamativo y pequeño rubí como piedra preciosa que lo adornaba con elegancia—, Nada me hace más feliz que ser parte de tu vida y compartir tu felicidad, haciéndote reír y compartir cada faceta de tu personalidad tan única y especial—Continuó, había sacado fuerzas de quien sabe dónde para poder mantener fija su mirada en la de ella, Star se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sorprendida y alagada con unas inevitable ganas de llorar pero de felicidad—. Por eso, aun cuando somos muy jóvenes, estoy bastante seguro de que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo mi Starship. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Propuso por último.

Podían sentir el agradable viento nocturno mover sus cabellos, como las estrellas brillaban en total sincronía junto a las lunas de Mewni, participe y contentas de aquella propuesta del más sincero amor veredero. Había un silencio notable, Tom creyó que había metido la pata ya que no podía descifrar la cara ruborizada y ojos húmedos de su querida acompañante.

—Entiendo que no quieras esta clase de compromisos tan pronto...—Bajó la mirada desanimado, iba a cerrar la cajita pero sintió como se le tiraban encima, cayendo de espaldas—. ¿S-Star...?

— ¡Eres un tonto! —Sintió como su hombro se humedecía por las lágrimas de ella—. ¡Claro que me gustaría! —Lo abrazó más fuerte y Tom sonrió en el proceso.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se separaron, Star le ofreció su mano izquierda para que Tom colocara el bello anillo en su dedo anular, encajando a la perfección, como si fuera hecho perfectamente para que ella fuera su legítima portadora.

El demonio no perdió la oportunidad y unió sus labios con los de ella en un cálido beso que cerraría con broche de oro aquel compromiso acordado.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

No estaban desesperados por casarse tan pronto, aquella unión fue muestra de que su amor duraría para siempre, incluso si se llegaran a casar años después, no les importaba lo mas mínimo.

Pero no pensó que sus padres lo verían de manera tan serie e importante, por un pequeño descuido de Star, su madre terminó por darse cuenta de aquel anillo que no se quitaba desde hacía semanas, no creyó que su madre la obligaría a decirle toda la verdad al respecto.

Cualquier madre se negaría que su hija de 17 años se casara, pero en la realeza se acostumbraban a casarse ya desde los 16, en conclusión Star ya estaba un año atrasada de lo que debería, pero Moon entendía que no debía forzar las cosas, por lo que enterarse de que Tom dio el primer paso la alegró bastante.

Oficialmente el compromiso se anunció tanto en Mewni como en el Inframundo poco después, los dos recibían demasiada atención para su gusto, pero ya no tenían el cómo negarse a las órdenes de sus padres que ya habían comenzado a planear dicho evento.

Poco después del anuncio, se convocó una junta importante para firmar el acuerdo que unirían ambos reinos por la próxima unión de sus progenitores, pero siendo sinceros el tema quedó aparte por una_ pequeña_ discusión de en donde sería la boda.

Obviamente los Butterfly querían que fuera en el castillo de Mewni, pero los Lucitor propusieron que era mejor en el inframundo. Tom y Star, cansados de la discusión inmadura de sus padres, decidieron al fin intervenir en el asunto. Después de todo, era la boda de ambos así que tenían al menos el derecho de elegir el lugar, ya que conociéndolos, sabían que ellos apenas aportarían para los arreglos.

Decidieron celebrar la boda en el inframundo en unos 6 meses, cuando ambos jóvenes cumplirían la mayoría de edad de la Tierra donde provenía el señor Lucitor, así ambos no se sentirían tan incomodos por casarse siendo tan jóvenes, además de poder disfrutar aquellos meses en compañía.

Para equilibrar las cosas, decidieron que la coronación de ambos jóvenes sería tiempo después en el castillo de Mewni, donde asumirían el mando los dos reinos como si fueran uno.

Con eso en mente, se pusieron de acuerdo y listos para dar mano a la obra.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Dos meses después del anuncio, cuando sus amigos se enteraron del compromiso, no hubo palabras para describir la cara de estupefacción con las cuales los miraban.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! —Cuestionó Marco exaltado, no por nada seguía siendo el chico seguridad—. ¡Pero aún están muy jóvenes!

Marco se estaba hiperventilando mientras que Jackie lo ayudaba con clases de respiración, tener una gran graduación escolar y posteriormente que tus mejores amigos te digan que se casarían de un momento a otro, todo en la misma noche, desconcertaría a cualquiera.

— ¿Están seguros de esto? —Preguntó Jackie, calmada—. Digo, a esta edad normalmente nosotros buscamos una universidad y esas cosas.

—Yo digo es muy genial, me recuerda a aquella película de vampiros muy famosa, aunque siendo sincera fue mala en muchos aspectos—Comentó Janna divertida, restándole importancia al asunto.

—S-Sé que los tomó por sorpresa—Dijo Star, ruborizada y apartando la mirada—. Pero nosotros seremos reyes, es n-normal que nos casemos tan pronto.

—Díganme que al menos usarán protección...—Murmuró Marco, al borde del desmayo, sujetado del hombro por Jackie.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Tom curioso, aunque sentía que era algo vergonzoso por alguna extraña razón.

—Ustedes tienen mucho que aprender, estos jóvenes de hoy en día—Musitó Janna risueña, notando como Marco se terminaba de desmayar además de disfrutar enormemente las caras rojas de Tom y Star.

Comenzaron a pensar que decirles no fue la mejor idea de todas.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Los meses avanzaron tan rápidos como el viento, faltaba menos de una semana para el gran día, entonces ¿Qué sería mejor que una noche solo para chicas?

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea...—Murmuró preocupada Star, quien era empujada por su amiga Pony Head.

— ¡Oh Vamos B-Fly! La idea no suena nada mal, estás a punto de casarte, mereces una última diversión—Guiñó el ojo divertida.

—Los chicos también la estarán pasando de maravilla—Comentó Janna con un vaso de vino—. Digo, atarás tu vida con alguien y tan joven, no le veo por qué no hacerte una despedida de solteras.

—Mientras no se aloquen más de la cuenta, estaremos bien—Sermoneó Jackie quien era secundada por Kelly y la princesa Penélope spiderbite.

Fue difícil buscar un lugar adecuado para celebrar aquella despedida de solteras, la idea fue de Janna, pero el decidir el lugar vino por cuenta de Pony Head. El Rebo Nube que estuvo abandonado por años, fue cedido a la tátara, tátara tataranieta de la antigua dueña, dando así lugar a que las fiestas alocadas iniciaran una nueva era.

El lugar fue apartado para la ocasión, desde bebidas para mayores de edad, música pegajosa y a todo volumen, hasta chicos apuestos que les alegraban la vista a cualquiera.

Sin duda una noche que Star y sus amigas jamás podrían olvidar, después de todo; para eso estaban las amigas y futuras damas de honor.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Claro, porque si las chicas iban a tener su noche de diversión desenfrenada ¿Por qué los chicos no podían hacer lo mismo? Digo ¿Qué podía salir mal?

—Relájate Tom, estas muy tenso...—Aconsejó Tad, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. No todos los días uno se casa.

Normalmente Marco no haría algo como aquello, pero sintió que era lo correcto celebrar una despedida de solteros para su mejor amigo, así que, gracias a las regalías de las muñecas de Princesa Turdina que aún el día de hoy se vendían como pan caliente, alquiló un antro solo para los chicos, con buena música, bebidas y ¿Por qué no? Mujeres que dejaban volar a la imaginación por sus voluptuosos cuerpos cubiertos con poca roba.

Aunque siendo sincero, él no estaba de acuerdo con esto último, pero Tad, Seahorse Y Slime se las arreglaron sabrá Dios como para invitar a chicas sexys de diferentes dimensiones.

El ambiente no estaba nada mal, pero Tom no podía disfrutar del todo, ya que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

—Oye Tom—Llamó Marco, tocándole suavemente el hombro—. Deberías de disfrutar, es tu noche hermano.

—Lo sé...—Suspiró el demonio—. Pero no dejo de pensar en Star, y si hice lo correcto en pedirle matrimonio—Confesó con mirada baja.

—Tu sabes lo que pienso al respecto—Recordó, pero suavizó la mirada comprensivo—. Pero si ustedes se aman y creen estar listos para dar ese paso ¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo?

—Gracias Marco...—Agradeció el chico, elevando la mirada—. Y gracias por la fiesta, aunque esos de allá lo están disfrutando más que yo—Señaló hacia atrás donde se encontraban sus demás amigos demasiado animados como para pensar que estaban sobrios.

—Para eso están los amigos—Rió nervioso con un tic molesto en el ojo a presenciar la inmadurez de ellos.

—Por cierto, sé que te sonará sorpresivo—Comentó rascándose nerviosamente su nuca—. Pero, me gustaría que fueras mi padrino de bodas...

Marco escupió la sidra de manzana que apenas andaba bebiendo, por suerte no llegó a ensuciar a Tom pero si los zapatos de este.

Tosió fuerte, dándose varias palmadas en el pecho para recuperar de nuevo la respiración normal.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Cuestionó incrédulo.

—Quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas—Repitió, ignorando el pequeño enojo que sentía al tener mojado sus zapatos favoritos—. Para mí y Star eres un gran amigo, y la verdad siento que necesitaré a alguien centrado que me ayude a calmarme.... Y bueno mi padre se negó cuando le pregunte.

—No sé qué decir...—Musitó perplejo, era una gran oferta y se sentía realmente alagado por tan solo tomarlo como una opción—. Me encantaría, cuenta conmigo.

Le ofreció su mano cual signo de amistad, el demonio sonrió y la apretó con fuerza, feliz por contar con él.

Al final, la noche fue inolvidable, claro, si obviamos el tema que Tom quemó medio local estando ebrio por dejarse llevar de los otros y que Marco tuvo que pagarlo, dando algunas explicaciones que no supo cómo las pudieron creer en primer lugar; fue una gran despedida de solteros.

Ya solo se contaban los días para que aquella ceremonia por fin se diera a cabo.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

El escenario donde se desarrollaba la situación era una cruel broma a los estereotipos de la pureza y la inocencia, junto con las _características _que tendría que tener un lugar que alertara el amor. Un peculiar escenario para la unión de una pareja igual de extraordinaria y muy fuera de lo común, nada más, ni nada menos que los príncipes del reino de las tinieblas y el grandísimo reino de Mewni, contraerían matrimonio en los terrenos del primero. Las invitaciones relucían los nombres de los amantes que estaban a punto de unir sus vidas por medio de una promesa al viento.

«El príncipe Tomás Lucitor y la princesa Star Butterfly». En una preciosa y perfecta caligrafía con colores dorados. Dignas de un evento de la realeza tan importante como ése. Muy, muy importante. Tan importante que le aturdía y agobiaba a la misma protagonista de ése casi cuento de hadas.

Star dejó la invitación que sostenía en su mano a un lado, justo encima en una mesa donde estaba acomodados a la perfección algunos utensilios que había necesitado para poder estar presentable ése día. No sabía si necesitaba nuevamente de ellos, porque no estaba muy segura de que su imagen fuese la perfecta para ésa ocasión. Se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, analizó algunas zonas y después miró con mayor preocupación el cómo se acentuaba la prenda a su figura. Sacudió un poco con su mano la tela, intentando arreglar las imperfecciones inexistentes de la misma.

La preciosa princesa, estaba vestida con el elegante y agraciado vestido de novia que cualquier chica soñaría tener. No muy ostentoso, con simpleza y hermosura, pero aun así resaltante. Adornado con elementos y colores característicos del reino anfitrión, con los matices blancos casi en su totalidad y rojos en un adorno discreto. Los nervios no le dejaban ver que todo corría a la perfección, que el atuendo era el correcto, que sus cabellos largos y rizados estaban bien colocados, que el maquillaje que portaba era el ideal; o que el tiempo que le quedaba para que el evento iniciara ya era muy poco.

Unos cuantos golpes provinieron de la puerta. Star dio un respingo al salir del desastre de pensamientos que poseía, y se limitó a tartamudear el pase a la persona que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta. La perilla se giró, y por el marco de la puerta entró su padre.

— ¿Ya estás lista? Falta muy poco para que comience—El hombre la miró con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo, acercándose hasta colocarse a su par—. Veo que ya está todo en orden... No como hace un momento, cuando tú y tus amigas estaban abrazándose y gritándose muy energéticas, una completa locura era está habitación.

Star se giró a mirar a su padre con angustia en sus ojos, lo cual preocupó a River, pues ésa no era una reacción que esperaba para un día tan feliz como a suponía que tenía que ser ése.

—Papá... Estoy tan nerviosa. ¿Y si en realidad no estoy lista aún? ¿Y si no me veo lo suficientemente bien? —La joven se llevó las manos a su cabeza y miró horrorizada al rubio mayor por lo dicho.

— ¿Sabías que los demonios se comen a sus hijos primerizos? —Bromeó River, para alivianar el ambiente.

Era algo ridículo hasta cierto punto la declaración acerca de lo que ocurriría con los primeros primogénitos de demonios, pero bajo ante todo el estrés y nervios en el que están expuestas, podría creer hasta que el cielo era verde.

Para su suerte, su madre llegó al rescate casi al instante, como si hubiese detectado la acción tonta de River a kilómetros de distancia, y hubiese venido a acallar a su esposo con un golpe en la cabeza, por ser causante de que el desastre en su hija creciese. El rey se disculpó con su pequeña y corrigió sus palabras, argumentando que era un intento por ayudarle a relajarse. Star agradeció el gesto aun así, y miró a Moon, como buscando consejo en ella. Su madre entendió lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos, así que se dispuso a acomodarla algunos mechones que se habían desacomodado de su lugar y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Estás tan preciosa mi niña—La elogió con una sonrisa, tomándola de las manos enguantadas que las podía sentir frías por los nervios—. No puedo estar más orgullosa de ti, me alegra que hayas encontrado tu complemento.

— ¡P-Pero! —Iba a replicar, pero Moon la cayó suavemente poniendo su mano en sus labios recién pintados.

—Entiendo que estés nerviosa. ¿Qué novia no lo estaría en primer lugar? —Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa—. Incluso yo, llegué a vomitar a mi tía poco antes de la ceremonia con River, fue todo una locura.

Star pudo respirar más tranquila, hasta soltó una ligera carcajada de tan solo imaginar que su perfecta madre cometiera un error tan gracioso como aquel.

Sin más, ella agradeció de todo corazón, para luego ser participe del abrazo efusivo entre los tres, siendo éste cálido y lleno de amor, con el afán por parte de los padres por transmitir el apoyo y la calma que la joven necesitaba. Finalmente River se separó y ofreció su brazo a Star, la cual con cuidado coincidió con que era el momento, tomando su brazo y abrazándolo con suavidad. Su padre la miró con cariño a los ojos y palmeó suavemente su mano, a lo que ella correspondió con un beso en su mejilla y una gran sonrisa alegre, sintiéndose mejor. Con ganas de alzarse hacia el gran momento que había sido esperado meses atrás. Lista para enfrentar otro gran desafío que le esperaba junto a su comprometido y futuro esposo.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Momentos antes, el joven Lucitor estaba en su habitación, ya a punto de salir de ésta, si no fuese por un _pequeño_ inconveniente. El futuro rey vestía con un fino traje níveo, hecho exclusivamente para la ocasión. Con camisa de fondo en un rojo tinto oscurecido, y una corbata carmín que iba a juego con sus ojos. Corbata que aún no terminaba por colocarse pues era imposible atar el nudo en ésta.

Maldijo por lo bajo y estrujó el lazo con fuerza, provocando que la encendiera en fuego ante la poca paciencia que tenía. Arrojó los trozos carbonizados a una montaña de restos parecidos y tomó otra corbata de entre el montón que estaban esperando por ser elegidas para intentar completar la gran hazaña.

Estaba desesperado, faltaba tan sólo algunos minutos antes de que tuviera que presentarse al altar y la maldita corbata no quería cooperar. Tomó aire e intentó con mucho más cuidado volver a realizar el nudo. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de emoción cuando creyó que lo estaba logrando, hasta que al finalizar, cayó en cuenta de que otra vez la había colocado al revés. Gruñó llenó de furia y tiró con fuerza del nudo mal hecho, rascando la tela al instante y haciendo que se carbonizara de inmediato, otra vez. Estaba por quemar también el resto de la habitación cuando en eso se escucharon algunos golpes en la puerta y la voz de su padre, preguntando por su estado.

Cansado, se dejó caer en uno de los sofás del agraciado lugar. Dio la señal que el hombre al otro lado necesitaba para ingresar e intentó sonreírle, pero duró muy poco el movimiento de sus comisuras cuando el Lucitor mayor observó con sorpresa las cenizas de los intentos fallidos de su hijo. Dave suspiró y le sonrió a Tom con comprensión. Agarró otro lazo rojo y se acercó al chico para comenzar a colocársela con toda la paciencia que se podía permitir. Su hijo lo miró avergonzado y gradecido, para después prestar atención a cómo es que se hacía el estúpido nudo.

—Mira no más cuanto a crecido mi pequeño—Comentó terminando de hacer el nudo—. No puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido.

—Papa, no estoy de ánimos para tus sermones...—Suspiró el chico, aun le molestaba el hecho de que no quiso ser su padrino de bodas.

— ¿Sabes por qué no acepte ser tu padrino? —Cuestionó calmado, Tom soltó un pequeño gruñido de molestia—. Normalmente los padrinos están muy ocupados en otras cosas, pero para mí, era más importante preparar este pequeño obsequio para mi único y adorado hijo.

De su bolsillo del fino pantalón oscuro y de tela que portaba, sacó un pequeño broche con el signo del reino, Tom lo miró intrigado y confundido.

—Sé que a simple vista no parecerá mucho—Se acercó más a él y le colocó el broche justo encima de la corbata carmesí—. Pero es más que eso, este fue el broche que utilice en la boda con tu madre, dado exclusivamente de tu fallecido abuelo materno—Terminó de colocárselo y le dio una mirada orgullosa.

—N-No sé qué decir...—Las palabras se esfumaron de sus labios, y comenzó a sentirse culpable por haberse enojado con él en el pasado.

—Ha sido mi más grande tesoro, claro, después de ti y tu madre—corrigió sonriente—. Encontrarlo fue toda una odisea, pero me alegra haberlo hecho a tiempo y entregártelo Tom, sé que serás un gran esposo y harás muy feliz a Star.

— ¿Aunque seamos de diferentes especies?

— ¿Acaso eso me detuvo? —replicó risueño, Tom suspiró relajado acompañando a su padre en su risa.

_Sin duda, en ningún momento tuvo que dudar ni un segundo sobre aquel compromiso con la mujer que amaba._

Dave dio alguna palmaditas en la espalda de su hijo y alzó su pulgar, asegurando que todo estaría bien con ésas simples acciones. Tom reflejó seguridad en su mirada y asintió a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento, justo a tiempo para salir de la habitación acompañado de su padre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Con firmeza, avanzó por la alfombra que lo guiaría a su próximo destino. Se permitió agradecer y saludar a cada uno de los invitados, compartiendo algunas palabras y recibiendo apoyo por parte de estos.

_Palabras alentadoras que le hicieron sentirse tranquilo del todo._

La decoración del lugar era ostentosa, bella y evidentemente premeditada por un experto acerca de organización y decoración de eventos. Justa a la ocasión.

Tan de en sueños como pretendía que sería.

Todo iba en orden, sorprendentemente iba de maravilla, sin ningún contratiempo ni falla. Perfecto. Y quizá se habría permitido derramar una lágrima o dos de no ser porque el momento que había esperado estaba por comenzar.

Marco, a quien le había ofrecido ser su padrino, se acercó con una gran sonrisa y le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondió.

El castaño le rodeó por los hombros y se dispuso a susurrarle algunas palabras de aliento, para intentar hacer relajar más al novio, quien se había tensado al notar que no entraba aún la novia por la puerta. Aun cuando faltaban algunos minutos.

— ¿Le habrá pasado algo? —Indagó Tom, con algo de paranoia.

—Tranquilo amigo, ella llegará en cualquier momento—Contestó Marco relajado, aunque por dentro también se moría de nervios.

Las palabras de Marco fueron cumplidas, como si sus éstas tuvieran alguna clase de hechizo o magia poderosa.

La marcha nupcial proveniente de aquel viejo órgano tocado con maestría, comenzó a resonar con fuerza por todo el lugar, signo de que la novia estaba ya por ingresar. Todos rápidamente tomaron sus lugares y se prepararon para el comienzo de un gran suceso. Tom se enderezó al instante, tragó un poco de saliva y se dispuso a clavar sus ojos a la entrada del lugar. No quería perder ni un sólo instante de ése fenomenal e inolvidable encuentro.

Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron y la luz pareció colarse ligeramente al lugar. Como si de un detalle mágico se tratase, algunos rastros de cenizas y pétalos de rosas fueron soltadas a la vez, en una especie de llovizna suave.

El rey de Mewni venía acompañando a la preciosa novia. Todos los ojos los convirtieron en el centro se atención, sonrisas orgullosas y felices no se hicieron esperar, comentarios positivos del magnífico escenario fueron murmurados y algunas lágrimas se derramaron. Los rubís de él se quedaron fijos en los zafiros de ella. Desde la distancia se apreciaba el amor y el lazo que ya había entre ellos, observándose con ternura y dulzura, casi como si con la mirada pudiesen expresarse mutuamente el cómo ambos se sentían al respecto.

Amor. Eso era lo que relataba de entre el resto de sentimientos que se podían hasta respirar. Ninguno desvió la mirada en ningún momento desde que se encontraron, hasta que la chica llegaba cerca de su destino -casi tropezándose por los nervios y los malditos tacones-, que fue cuando el padre de la misma requirió un momento de la atención de los enamorados, pues era una parte muy importante de su vida que ahora tendría que entregar y compartir. Ella era su todo, y mucho más. Y todos tendrían que saberlo, y si ya era así, entonces recordarlo.

Las damas de honor miraban atentas y conmovidas la escena, éstas portaban vestidos largos, teñidos de rojo como la sangre. Escotes en forma V, adornados con hermosa pedrería que iba en conjunto con los adornos que estaban casi establecidos en aquel reino, como era el cazo de los broches y las calaveras. Lazos que acentuaban las distintas figuras de cada bella joven. Los peinados eran sencillos, de acuerdo al estilo propio de cada uno. Algunos muy sencillos, sueltos, recogidos, y, en el especial caso de Pony head, totalmente apantallante y cargado de accesorios.

El mismo caso se aplicaba con el maquillaje. Ése iba casi todas con la misma sencillez que les hacía resaltar sus bellezas naturales, y sólo lo que era justamente necesario. Pero claro, la mejor amiga de la novia de nuevo resaltaba de entre las demás por su estilo incomprendido y único, haciendo que las tinturas en su rostro fuesen aún mucho más evidentes.

—Tom, el día de hoy te entrego a mis más grande tesoro, espero que la hagas la mujer más feliz del mundo—Entregó suavemente su delicada mano, quien fue tomada por la de Tom encajando inmediatamente, River se aguantó las lágrimas y se apartó para estar al lado de su querida esposa.

—Estamos reunidos el día de hoy para la esperada boda de la princesa Star Butterfly del reino de Mewni y nuestro señor Tomás Lucitor—Inició el demonio con la autoridad y encargado de casarlos, ambos no se soltaron las manos en ningún momento—. Digan sus votos matrimoniales, de todo corazón y lo más sincero posible, así sus almas destinadas más fuerte que el mismísimo hilo rojo, los unirá mediante el poder de sus palabras por el resto de sus vidas.

—Star Butterfly—El primero en hablar fue Tom, en un tono suave pero firme y amoroso—, Te he conocido por muchos años, y desde el momento que te conocí supe que eras esa parte que me complementa. — Besó sus nudillos con amor —. Te amo más que a mi vida, y quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los infortunios y dichas, done ni la mismísima muerte podrá sepáranos, estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad mi querida Starship—Y colocó en su mano izquierda en el dedo anular aquel el anillo que consagraría su unión y compromiso con ella.

—T-Tomás Lucitor—Musitó ella, ahogando un llanto y buscando fuerzas para proseguir sin llorar en el intento—. En algún momento de mi vida pensé que la mejor decisión era terminar contigo por tus ataques de ira y celos injustificados. Pero al darnos aquella segunda oportunidad me hizo entender que el amor va más allá de los defectos de las personas y que es más fuerte que las diferencias, a pesar de todo, me di cuenta que ambos somos muy iguales, nos complementamos casi a la perfección, por lo cual te acepto enormemente en mi vida, para compartir cada faceta de ella y amarte como el primer día...—Culminó temblorosa, colocando torpe el anillo en la mano izquierda de él, justo en su dedo anular.

La señora Lucitor fue la primera en derramar sus mortíferas pero sentimentales lágrimas de lava, pero por suerte Moon estaba al tanto para usar su magia y que el lugar no se quemara, ya que entendía la emoción de ver a sus hijos casándose, le llenaba de una alegría infinita que la hizo acompañar a la señora Wrathmelior en llanto, junto a sus maridos que no tardaron en ceder a todas esas emociones del momento junto al resto de los invitados.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos reflejando todo el amor que sentían, listos para unir sus labios en un casto y profundo beso oficializándose así aquella boda.

— ¡Un Hurra por los esposos! —Gritaron Janna y Pony Head, incitando a los invitados a aplaudir y a clamar sus nombres con alegría y fervor

La fiesta post boda no se hizo esperar, al igual que los abrazos de familiares y amigos cercanos a ellos. Felicitando a la nueva pareja y deseándole toda la felicidad y fortuna del mundo.

Sin olvidar resaltar una pieza importante de aquella velada, la pareja de esposos tuvo un baile especial, donde sus magias se unían en sincronía dejando a los presentes alegres y derritiendo sus corazones en una ternura incalculable.

Incluso poco después cuando ella tiró el ramo de flores hacia atrás, no se sorprendió al notar como este ere recibido por Jackie, sonrojando tanto a ella como a Marco hasta las orejas apartando las miradas rojos y avergonzados, indicando según la tradición propicia de la tierra, que ellos serían los siguientes en casarse, ganándose así las miradas envidiosas de algunas parejas y sacándole risitas cómplices a los recién casados.

No hacía falta mencionar que aquella noche fue inolvidable tanto para los esposos como los invitados. Una celebración que transcendería el resto de generaciones.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

La fiesta llegó a su final tras unas largas y agotadoras horas, despidieron a sus amigos cercanos y familiares agradecidos por su grata presencia. Entre abrazos, llantos y comentarios sarcásticos de doble sentido, la pareja desapareció tras un portal hecho por Star, a su siguiente destino.

Tardaron pocos segundos en llegar a aquella habitación de Hotel situado en una dimensión alejada pero tranquila, recomendación de unos de sus amigos, donde concretarían la tan esperada y conocida Luna de Miel.

Deslizó los dedos por la tela de seda que vestía a aquella cama. Frunció un poco los labios a la vez que terminaba por deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Cualquiera en su lugar quizá hubiese sentido nerviosismo o intranquilidad ante el escenario. Un escenario desconocido e inexplorado por ojos primerizos. Pero no era su caso. Ni tampoco sentía ansias, ni su mente estaba divagando en lo que pudiera acontecer a minutos de distancia. Se sentía tranquilo de hecho. Una calma incluso inusual en él. Porque sabía. O sí, sí que sabía. Sabía que en cualquier otro tiempo, quizá habría estado tenso y hasta molesto porque la habitación no estuviese perfecta y con todos los requisitos que debiera cumplir. Que las luces no tuviesen la perfecta iluminación. Que estuviese tan sólo una pequeña arruga las sábanas, o las cortinas, o los manteles. Que el suelo en el que pisaran no estuviese impecable, sin ninguna sola pizca de polvo. Entre otras tonterías más. Pero no era el momento. Mucho menos cuando los hipnotizantes pares de zafiro le estaban observando con cierto nerviosismo pero felicidad.

Tom acarició con suma delicadeza la tersa y lechosa piel de, su ahora, preciosa esposa. Star elevó la mano y oprimió la suya. Con la respiración de ambos en conexión, al igual que sus ojos, las caricias en sus rostros se volvieron necesarias. Como si quisieran comprobar la autenticidad de todo aquello.

Y con lentitud, el joven se agachó a quitarse el par de zapatos, de apariencia elegante y nueva, que ameritaban al evento que había sucedido poco tiempo atrás. Aprovechando el estar ya así, su mano fue a parar al tobillo de la rubia. Con suavidad, la mano fue subiendo por su pierna hasta sus muslos. Repitió la caricia varias veces, adorando el color que se intensificaba en el rostro de la joven. Ése precioso escarlata que le hizo suspirar.

—Ya estaba a punto de bajarme de aquí. Lo siento es que... No supe cómo continuar... —Star estrujó un poco la tela del cuello de su camisa, a la vez que se removía un poco sobre el regazo de su amado—. No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres—Alzó la mano, rompiendo el contacto que había conseguido con la chica. Su otra mano la sujetó por el mentón y le hizo acercarse despacio a su rostro, dispuesto a darle un beso.

—No es que no quiera. —subió su mano y cubrió los labios de Tom, sonriendo de lado al ver la sorpresa y algo de desconcierto por parte del joven. Unió despacio sus narices y las frotó ligeramente, en un gesto más que dulce de su parte. Él pareció derretirse con su acción y poco después correspondió al gesto. La rodeó con suavidad con ambos brazos y apartó su mano para poder besar su frente con cariño.

—Podríamos salir de éste lugar y divertirnos de otra manera... No me importa concretar esto, en realidad. Solamente quiero pasar el resto de mi tiempo contigo, Star. —tomó una de sus manos y la elevó para besar sus nudillos, observándola con todo el amor del mundo. Como siempre lo había hecho desde que la había conocido.

La rubia no paraba de sentir cada vez más calor en sus facciones, cosquillas en su piel y su corazón latir con más fuerza. Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior indecisa pero extrañamente segura de sí misma. No le temía a nada, estaba bastante segura de lo que quería. Pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

Ésa era la primicia.

¿Cómo tener que comenzar algo totalmente desconocido?

—Sí quiero... Claro que quiero... —Enredó juguetonamente los dedos en el cabello color salmón y los desordenó, dándole justo el aspecto que a ella siempre le había gustado y dejando caer aquella corona que los adornaba —. Sólo que no es... Fácil... —suspiró un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

Él la estaba observando burlesco, sin poder evitarlo. Ella Frunció el ceño—Te ves tan linda de ésa manera. Siempre es así, pero en ésta ocasión es especialmente así... —intentó unir sus labios a los suyos nuevamente. Y como en la primera ocasión, el contacto le fue rotundamente negado.

Iba a reclamar en ésta ocasión por la negación de su parte, pero no tuvo tiempo cuando fue lanzado al colchón tras él sin previo aviso. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de reclamar cuando los rosados y carnosos labios de la heredera de Mewni le arrebataron su último aliento de ésos momentos. Los movimientos bruscos con los que ella estaba atacando no tenían comparación. Era como si le estuviese aclarando quién podría tener el control completo. Y ni tiempo le dio para reaccionar correctamente y corresponder cuando los botones de su camisa estaban siendo deshechos por las finas manos enguantadas de ella.

Rápidamente sus instintos salieron a flote y el control lo tomó al corresponder con mucha más pasión y deseo. Si ella le demandaba tanto para que actuara, entonces era su deber cumplir con las demandas de su chica.

Complacer a su princesa a como diese lugar.

La sujetó por la nuca y fue deshaciendo el perfecto peinado que Star había adquirido para la ocasión junto a la corona y velo que portaba, cosa que le resultaba en ése momento más que estorboso. Al igual que el vestido y cualquier prenda de ropa que pudiese haber debajo de éste. Así que prosiguió a desatar los lazos que mantenían sujetos el corcel a su cuerpo. La joven ni bien consiguió dejar al descubierto el torso bien marcado y fornido, se detuvo un momento a apreciar mejor cada detalle de ésas partes de su esposo que antes no había podido presenciar. Cada tramo de piel que tocaba le provocaba que toda ella se estremeciera, con la sensación de que cada caricia le hacía sentir cómo si las manos de Tom estuviesen encendidas, porque quemaba como infierno cada uno de sus roces.

El beso finalizó al cabo de un rato. No era por falta de aliento entre ellos. Los ardientes labios de Tom fueron a parar al cuello níveo de Star. Sus dientes se insertaron en la tez fina, su lengua exploró la zona y el aroma le embriagó por completo. De un momento a otro, sentía que la ropa interior que ella poseía era una tortura. Fue desprendiendo una a una y excitándose con lo que sus ojos lograban apreciar, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, para grabar en su memoria cada una de sus imágenes. Sus dedos se movieron por el voluptuosa y perfecto cuerpo de la chica debajo de él, de su chica; parecía que las palmas de sus manos y la figura de ella encajaban con precisión. La evidencia clara de esto era como sus senos cabían enteramente en sus manos. Eran bastante cálidos, redondos y la textura... Era lo más terso que sus sentidos jamás habían captado.

Con delicadeza, presionó sutilmente sus pezones, bajando los labios a éstos teniendo unas inevitables ganas de rosar su lengua traviesa por aquellos rosados botones, haciéndola soltar unos cuantos gemidos de su parte. Alzó la mirada, y juró que algo dentro de él se había roto. Probablemente su cordura. La faz que le mostraba su amada era sin dudas, la mejor obra de arte que sus ojos habían tenido el honor de presenciar. Ésa traviesa lengua rosada que se fugaba de entre sus labios, rodeada de hilos finos de saliva, vaho tibio y acompañada de dulces gemidos, le hicieron caer rendido. Junto a sus zafiros hundidos en tonalidades oscuras, observándolo en una mezcla de deseo, pureza corrompida y desesperación.

Sujetó con una de sus manos su muslo derecho, subiendo y bajando hasta sus glúteos firmes, con el ritmo aumentando y la delicadeza desapareciendo con cada toque violento pero sutil. Inevitablemente los suspiros que se escuchaban aumentaban significativamente en perfecta sincronía. Su otra mano al igual que su boca, se encargaron nuevamente de sus pechos, marcando y proclamándose como dueño legítimo. Ella no se quedó atrás en ningún momento. Arrancó con desesperación cada vestimenta que impidiera la ficción y roce de sus cuerpos. Caricias impacientes y posesivas invadieron casi todo el cuerpo del joven. Los arañazos en su espalda y hombros no se hicieron esperar cuando el nivel de placer se disparaba. La paciencia entre ambos se anulaba. No eran suficientes las caricias arrebatadas que se regalaban. Era necesario pasar a otro nivel, por exigencia de sus cuerpos. Fue allí donde pararon un momento y se miraron a los ojos, jadeantes, con los cabellos alborotados y las pieles rizadas, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Buscó con urgencia el llamado preservativo en los cajones de las mesitas de noche, estaba indeciso si colocárselo o no, ya que, siendo sinceros la idea de ser padres no les molestaba lo mas mínimo, así que, prefirió no hacerlo después de todo, su primera vez debía de ser una experiencia recordaba por ambos. La inseguridad después de ésa acción se reflejó en los ojos del muchacho, por el rechazo que podría recibir aún con todas las señales a su favor.

El momento ameritaba una declaración cargada de dulzor y ternura que la rubia no le concedió. No había palabras que pudiese estar intermediarias. No necesitaba objetarlas si quiera cuando con sus ojos deseosos con cierto toque de lujuria ya le estaba diciendo todo. Ése vínculo que habían formado con el tiempo era más que suficiente. Tom se colocó encima de ella y le depositó varios besos juguetones en su cuello para reafirmar lo que pronto sucedería. Star envolvió las largas piernas en su cadera y hundió el rostro en su cuello, murmurando un: _"Hazlo"._

Obedeció a la orden y bajó la cadera con cuidado introduciendo su miembro viril en ella, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones y otro nivel en cuando al placer, ocurriendo esto mismo a la joven quien al principio sintió un fuerte dolor, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella, notable por las gotitas de sangre que salieron de su miembro íntimo.

— ¿E-Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado, deteniendo su andar al notar como unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos de su chica.

—S-Si, puedes seguir—Respondió ella, sintiendo como el dolor poco a poco se iba, siendo reemplazado por una onda de placer, Star le sonrió, dándole una última señal para que siguiera su camino.

Una vez que estuvo dentro suyo por completo, y habiendo esperado por un nuevo permiso por la parte contraria, las caderas de ambos se movieron al mismo ritmo. El resto de estimulaciones continuaron a la par. Jadeos y gemidos chocaron contra las paredes de aquella habitación decorada y anteriormente silenciosa. Algunos incluso decidieron ir más allá, y escapar de los rangos establecidos en una privacidad corrupta. El movimiento de la cama y rechinido de la misma se presentó, señal de la intensidad con la que se estaban consumiendo ambos.

Ninguno de los dos hubiese podido describir lo excepcional de la situación. Ni el cómo sus cuerpos respondían solos a las provocaciones continuas, ni a los jugueteos lascivos. Mucho menos como es que éstos no paraban de chocarse furtivamente, como si de una especie de batalla por el dominio se efectuara, sin poder determinar el ganador, pues cada uno caía inmerso al otro al momento. Aún menos cómo se sintió concluir el acto llegando al clímax, abrazándose y gritando el nombre del otro con amor y euforia recibiendo las descargas de sus cuerpos cansados pero contentos y complacidos.

Gloria. Se sentía muy corto. Era como estar en un séptimo cielo, donde sólo se podría apreciar el rostro de los enamorados respectivamente. Donde sólo existía la persona que amaban. Pero incluso ésa descripción se quedaba totalmente corta.

Ambos se separaron despacio por un nimio instante, antes de rodearse mutuamente con sus brazos, necesitados de estar todo el tiempo unidos. Se miraron a los ojos, y el sonrojo de ambos fue brutal. Rieron un poco por lo bochornoso que les parecía aquella situación tan placentera y comprometedora.

Los besos cariñosos no se hicieron esperar. Probablemente, no sería la única experiencia de ésa índole que tendrían ésa semana. Pero por el momento sólo desearon descansar en los brazos del otro, murmurar palabras cargadas de afecto y las declaraciones maritales que congeniaban en las típicas pero significativas palabras.

"Te amo."

_Esperando juntos el siguiente porvenir_ _y amanecer_ _de sus ahora unidas vidas._

** _ . _ **

** _ . _ **


	7. Día 7: Noche Nevada [24/12/2017]

**TomStar/StarTom Week 2017:**

**By: S**onye-San

Day 1:Silver Bell Ball

Day 2: King & Queen

Day 3:Angst

Day 4:StarTom Kids

Day 5:Double Date

Day 6: Wedding

** Day 7:Winters night **

* * *

** . **

El reino de Mewni era abrazado por la blanca nieve, la época nevada había llegado hace días y con éste celebrar uno de los días más importantes del reino: Stump Day.

Desde que se casaron, celebraban aquel día con la familia de ambos, que a duras penas se llevaban bien por ser tan diferentes, pero milagrosamente se las arreglaban para poder disfrutar aquellos días unidos en familia.

Luego de una cena maravillosa y algunas palabras de amor y odio entre ellos, la mayoría se retiraron a su hogar y respectivas habitaciones a descansar y a cumplir con sus próximas responsabilidades.

Excepto claro, los reyes quienes querían disfrutar un poco más de tiempo con su familia que no faltaba casi nada para ser más grande.

—Al fin se durmió Storm...—Suspiró Star con su retoño en brazos—. Es tu culpa por haberlo asustado con el día del Tocón—Le lanzó una mirada enojada en señal de reproche.

—Me pareció bien contarle lo que pasaba si no creía en el tocón—Se encogió de hombros aguantándose una risita—. Ven, yo lo cargaré.

Star se lo entregó con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, aunque quería seguir cargándolo pero apenas aguantaba con el peso extra que llevaba del embarazo de su segundo futuro hijo.

—No aguanto la hora para tenerla en mis brazos...—Murmuró ella dulcemente acariciando su estomago con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que será niña? —Le preguntó mordaz—. Apuesto que será otro niño.

—Las madres saben este tipo de cosas, tontitos—Rió y le dio un tierno toquecito en la nariz, sacándole la lengua divertida—. Estoy segura que será una gran reina de Mewni, incluso es posible que también sea hibrida como Storm, será toda una nueva era.

Su deslumbrante sonrisa materna conmovió a Tom, aún se le hacía difícil de creer que después de toda la odisea que tuvieron que pasar para tener a su primogénito, fueran de nuevo afortunados con un segundo bebe pero sin ninguna complicación ni miedo de por medio de perder a ambos.

Con su mano libre, le acarició su panza de aproximadamente seis meses, sintiendo una pequeña patadita en el proceso, sonrió con ternura sintiéndose el hombre más feliz y afortunado del Multiverso.

—Por cierto—Sonrió con cierta picardía—. Feliz cumpleaños Starship—Se acercó a sus labios y le depositó un cálido beso, el cual ella correspondió contenta y alagada.

No podían pedir nada más en sus vidas, ignorando como los copos de nieve caían con gracia alrededor del reino, en ese momento solo eran ellos junto a su pequeño hijo dormido en uno de sus brazos que pronto cumpliría dos años y su quizás futura hija.

_Porque para terminar un hermoso cuento de hadas, es necesario un bello final feliz._

** . **

** FIN **

** . **


End file.
